Influenced Betrayal
by thranduil grl84
Summary: Doubting their love, he left. Now, sixteen years later, he's returned. What will happen between them? MPREG. Mentions of rape. YAOI. Do Not Like, Do Not Read! SHOULD BE LABELLED WHERE IT (YAOI) BEGINS AND ENDS!
Started: January 1 2016 5:15 PM

Finished: May 3, 2016 1:45

hphphphp

DO NOT OWN Harry Potter! JUST BORROWING!

So I had just woke up from an 1 hour nap when part of this idea came to mind

(A/N: Harry was nineteen, going on twenty, when he had Rosalina. Harry, Severus and Lucius got together in summer before sixth year. Severus and Lucius defected/caught spying end of fifth year.)

LMxSSxHP

Having just given birth to the Malfoy and Snape heiress, Harry was exhausted.

However, rest was not to come to the young man.

The Dark Lord Voldemort chose the moment he was at his weakest to attack.

Harry dodged and weaved around the group as spell after spell came his way. Eventually, after hours of fighting, Voldemort was killed.

Harry was immediately taken back to St. Mungo's and it a few moments later that his lovers walked in, to find Harry completely naked and the Healer missing his robe and shirt.

The healer noticed them first and hastily said "it's not what you think. He's been given pain potions and he's not conscious of his actions. He had to be given a strong one as his passage reopened." Still they said nothing. "I give you my Wizard Oath that nothing happened."

Both men left. Not saying a word.

LMxSSxHP

Over the next two years, Harry had small visits with his little girl but he was never told any important details. She had developed the Malfoy glare and always wore it when Harry was around.

So it was exactly two years after the battle that Harry Potter sent in a letter to every newspaper, all saying the same thing.

Dear people of Wizarding Britain.

This will probably be the last time you hear from me for some time (if at all) as two years ago my life changed. It should've changed for the better, instead it changed for the worst.

Exactly two years ago I had given birth to a beautiful little girl just an hour before the war was brought to an end. However in the aftermath of the battle that I was not only injured in, but my passage reopened. Due to this, they had to give me a strong pain potion. Due to the potion, I was not in my right mind and when the healer removed his robes (they were soaked in my blood) I removed his shirt. This was all that I removed. My lovers came in and no matter what the healer said, even going as far as to give a Wizard's Oath, they would say nothing.

A few days later, when I was coherent, I learned that they had taken my baby girl home, so it is I must conclude that they just wanted an heir from me and not the love I had given to them.

I have only ever loved six things in my life: Hogwarts, the first home I've ever had; my godfathers, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin; the Weasley's, who welcomed me into their homes and lives and loved me as though I was one of their own; My lovers, who I had been with for four years; my godson, Teddy and his grandmother, Andromeda Tonks, who treated me like the son she never had; and last but by no means least, my little girl, whose name I've never learned. Even though she wants nothing to do with me I have loved her since before she was born as she was loved from the moment I learned she was in me.

Well, I think that's all.

Sincerely

HJPB

LMxSSxHP

And so for fifteen years nothing was heard from the young man that was their saviour.

Until the end of May, the end of Teddy Lupin's seventh and final year of Hogwarts.

The Hogwarts Express had just let off at platform 9&¾ when, due to excitement the glamour on Rosalina Malfoy-Prince's eyes faded and Teddy noticed they were green, the same shade of green as those of his godfather, his Uncle Harry.

He snapped and started shouting at the confused girl, who hadn't realized her glamour has faded.

"You! You're the reason my godfather doesn't visit the Wizarding World! You and your other parents!"

She sneered slightly, "he was cheating on my fathers. I wasn't about to associate with him."

Teddy growled and said "if you would read and stop taking everything your other parents say for facts, you would know that he didn't cheat. He was doped up because he reopened his birthing passage and was injured in the Final Battle! He sent a letter in to every newspaper and had them signed in blood, to prove he wasn't lying!"

"Teddy," a raspy voice interrupted and the young man turned and yelled, "Uncle Harry!" Before he flew to him, getting to him as a crowd started forming around Harry.

Teddy growled annoyed at the moment at the people and began shaking, to which everyone moved quickly out of the way as he began to change into an Ukrainian Ironbelly. He hunkered down over his Uncle and growled at anyone who got too close.

At that moment the parents or guardians arrived and gasped at the sight of a large dragon hovering over someone.

"Rosalina, why is there a dragon here? Where did it come from?"

Before she could answer someone else did. "It's the Lupin boy. That person under him is his Uncle Harry. I wouldn't be surprised if he was the cause of his appearance. The Man is emaciated, nothing but skin and bones and he's pale as can be."

Rosalina interjected "you fool! Why would he be the cause of the man's state?! The nimrods of the public began swarming towards the man when Lupin said 'Uncle Harry' as the only uncle Harry he'd have is Harry Potter! And as it annoyed him, he transformed into his animagus form."

"THEODORE REMUS LUPIN! YOU WILL TRANSFORM BACK RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Shouted his grandmother.

The dragon lifted his head and stared at his grandma before slowly he began to transform back into the young man with red and blue hair.

Andromeda then began to run her wand around Harry and gave a small sob. "Oh Harry, what have you done to yourself…" She took a deep breath to get a hold of herself before she told Teddy "pick him up love. We're taking him home."

And Teddy bent to do just that when Severus spoke. "Madam Tonks, he needs a hospital…"

Teddy growled and held Harry closer. "What do you care?! You're the one's who abandoned him, without getting his side of the story!"

Andromeda looked at Teddy, "what do you mean?"

"Her eyes, grandma, are the same shade of green as Harry's were, before they darkened in pain."

Andromeda looked over Rosalina before saying "I see what you mean Teddy. Yes they are the exact shade. Come child, we're taking him home and getting you registered. "

With that the two left with Harry, ignoring all protests from the public and the Malfoy-Prince family.

At the Tonks House, Andromeda got him settled and placed an alert on him for when he wakes and took Teddy with her to the Ministry where a crowd had already gathered. She ignored the reporters and public and guided her grandson to the Animagus Registry, where they filled in the paperwork.

As they came out the office, the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt was standing there.

She sighed and followed Kingsley, Teddy following, frowning.

They entered the Minister's office and found the Weasley's and Severus and Lucius along with Rosalina.

Both Grandmother and grandson frowned, "why are they here Kingsley?"

"They want to know…"

"And they are the ones who used him and left him when they got what they wanted."

Kingsley frowned but didn't comment.

She sighed but sat, Teddy following her lead.

"How is he Andromeda?" questioned Hermione, holding onto Ron's hand tightly.

She sighed and shook her head.

"He's in a bad way Hermione. He's severely malnourished, has pneumonia, several broken bones and internal injuries. I have no idea how he was up walking let alone still alive. There looks to have been suicide attempts, several years old I believe. I didn't get a reading of any new ones. I think the only reason he didn't completely follow through is Teddy. He also shows signs of being raped repeatedly in the last two weeks."

The women had tears in their eyes as did a few of the men.

Andromeda bit back a sob. "Now you see why I asked why they were here? Many of his injuries came from days after they took his baby girl from him...he's lost his will to live Kings."

"What else was there grandma? You left out something."

She couldn't hold in her sob, "the only way he will birth anymore children is if magic intervenes. Someone didn't do an abortion spell properly and it's damaged his pouch."

Teddy sobbed and threw himself into his grandmother. "He'll never be able to have his own again?"

"Only if Magic intervenes."

He held tightly to his grandma and said, "he always wanted a large family grandma, since he never had his own."

She held him tight. "I know…I think he did the abortion spell himself Teddy."

Ron asked, having remained silent, "why do you say that?"

"He was a week pregnant five days ago. Unless he went to a healer overseas, I was at the hospital that day."

Silence reigned in the room. Teddy stood and walked out the door.

George asked, "where's he going?"

Andromeda shrugged, "home more than likely. He wants to be there when Harry wakes. Which I should be doing the same. We came to do what we needed to we registered Teddy animagus form. Now excuse me as I am going home to tend an ill son and grandson. "

With that she stalked towards the door but Kingsley spoke "will you keep us informed?"

She paused and looked over her shoulder saying "perhaps" then stalking away.

LMxSSxHP

And she did keep them informed, save for the Malfoy-Prince family.

Molly II kept the Malfoy-Prince family informed without alerting her family that she was doing so.

And so another four years passed with Harry staying cooped up in Andromeda's house, healing as much as possible.

And so it was that nineteen years after he disappeared with just a letter to the newspapers, Harry reemerged into Wizarding Britain, escorted by Andromeda and Teddy, armed with a people repellent charm cast on him excluding Teddy and Andromeda from its effect.

And so he spent his day with his two favorite people, ignoring the public and reporters and the feeling of three sets of eyes on him; one set green, another black and the last a molten silver.

LMxSSxHP

Over the next three months, whenever Harry was out he always wore a people repelling charm and ignored everyone save for the children.

However, as he was walking around in Diagon Alley, an elderly woman had finally lost her patience and came closer to him, stopping before she reached him.

"Harry…"

Said man gave a small smile, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Minerva…"

She bit back a sob and Harry felt his heart pull, so he allowed her through his barrier and hugged her tightly, burying his face in her neck. Not caring for his audience.

"I've missed you Minnie."

The Malfoy-Prince's choked on air as they heard his nickname.

She gave a chuckle and rubbed her fingers through his hair. "Missed you too Harry. Why did you stay away so long?"

He pulled away from her and gave a sad smile.

"I had to find the will to live Minnie. They had done what Voldemort could not; they broke me. I gave them my soul, and my heart, and they decided to throw it back to me, only after they ripped them to shreds." Here the Malfoy-Prince family flinched.

Minerva tightened her hold on the younger man before pulling away and looking over him. "You don't seemed to have been harassed…"

He chuckled sounding amused. "I went overseas and got a mastery in Spell Crafting. One of the spells I crafted was a people repellent. I knew I'd return to England one day, if for no other reason than to see Teddy and let people know I was still alive."

Minerva and the Malfoy-Prince's gasped at his mastery pronouncement.

She pulled him to a table and sat down. "And why am I allowed in then?"

He looked her in the eyes and said "because I let you in."

She nodded tears in the corner of her eyes as she realized she was one of the few privileged be close to him.

Noticing the attention, Minerva placed a silencing barrier up, not realizing that the Malfoy-Prince's could still hear them, before asking, "why'd you try to end it Harry? "

His eyes became shadowed as he answered, "Minerva, you have to understand. The one thing I wanted above all else was to have a family of my own, someone I could love, who would love me back.

My relatives did not care for me, no matter what Albus Dumbledore said. They hated my mother's existence and they hated mine. Just as Se-Se-Snape had in the beginning. He hated my father and that hatred transferred to the only one still alive, me.

Petunia hated me while she spoiled her own son. I was beaten and locked away, not even knowing of Magic until my birthday…"

He took a deep breath before saying, "as I was saying before going into rant mode, I have always wanted a family of my own and Merlin you couldn't believe how excited I was when I found out that one, I could carry my own children and two, that I was pregnant, by the two men I loved more than life itself. It took me a week to work up the courage to tell them, and not squeal it or jump them as I would have if I had told them beforehand. I couldn't believe it I was so excited to finally see that dream come true. And then I gave birth and an hour later the battle began and I had to be doped up, so as not to risk my ability to birth anymore. And then they came in and though it's blurry I remember them not speaking or believing the healer when he said nothing happened."

She interrupted him. "Why didn't they believe? What did they see?"

He took her hand and squeezed gently. "I had been completely undressed because as I wrote in the letter my passage had reopened and I was wounded in the battle. The healer had finished my healing and had removed his robes, and in my doped mind I assisted him out of his shirt, as it too was covered in blood."

She gently squeezed his hand too. "What did that horrible man do to you?"

She got a small smile before he answered, "I had been hit with the Killing Curse in order to defeat Tom. Not sure if you'd know what it is but he had made several Horcruxes." Her eyes tightened, letting him know that she knew what it was. The Malfoy-Prince's eyes widened and they looked at one another.

He took a deep breath before continuing, "well, I had worked it out the end of fifth year what he'd done, I had claimed the Peverell vault and found references in them. So I knew what I had to do that summer, I had to figure out what he had used. I worked out that the diary from second year was one. I remember sensing something dark, as in the same darkness as Tom, in HQ, so I snuck into there and found it in a room with RAB on it. I knocked out a man who was pilfering Sirius's things and snuck out to a library to research what I knew of the individual who was our Dark Lord."

He took a breath and sip of water before continuing "the soul piece in the diary told me his name was Tom Marvolo Riddle and his alias was an anagram of it, reading out I am Lord Voldemort.

In fourth year, when he'd been resurrected, before calling his minions, he told me his mother was a witch who fell in love with a Muggle and died giving birth to him in an orphanage. His father didn't want him and so he killed him two years after he graduated I believe and framed his maternal uncle."

Taking another drink he continued. "Well it wasn't hard to work out that he lived above the graveyard I was taken to in fourth year, as I had been having dreams all year of him. I had to force myself to think like him. If I was going to split my soul and hide it, what would I use and where would I place them? Thus began my need for research. I had three possible locations and no idea what I was looking for."

She interrupted, astounded by what she was hearing. "Alright, first what did you do with the locket? Then why didn't you get anyone's help?"

He snorted, "who was I to ask for help? Professors? They have a habit of not believing me and I couldn't risk Voldemort hearing about my quest. As for what I did with the locket? I placed it in a box I had gotten a few days before; I had snuck out of my relatives home and headed to the Leaky Cauldron and bought a small case that can be added to trunks and had dampening spells on it. So I put the locket in it, and my research for Voldie in a hidden compartment in my trunk…"

"Why would you need a hidden compartment?" She asked softly, seeing a whole new side to this young man.

He shrugged, "I couldn't let Ron or Hermione catch me reading for a class I wasn't taking. They would have moaned and whined and complained. So I had my self-study books in there, my Ancient Runes, arithmancy, potions, advanced DADA, etc. It also had a fully functioning potions lab and dueling arena…"

She arched a brow frowning. "Would they have truly interrupted your studies?"

He nodded, "towards the end of third year they found me reading a basic healing book. I was reading this so if me or my friends had a small injury I could heal them. Ron started whining and wanting to play Quidditch and Hermione began berating me for not doing my homework, which I had already finished, and reading a book she hadn't. So the secret compartment came in handy."

She then remembered the rest of his statement. "Potions?! Severus said you didn't do too well with them…" she winced as she remembered that he was once Harry's lover.

Harry sighed sadly, "yes well it was quite difficult to concentrate in his class when he's snarling at you for no reason with Slytherin's throwing other ingredients in my cauldron while I'm cutting the next item, and Ron whining in my ear about what a slimy bastard Snape and Malfoy Jr are. I can do them just fine if left alone. It's the only reason I survived with the Dursleys, at least after first year. Then I never tried in class as I knew he hated me and wouldn't grade it fairly."

He sighed and ordered the two some food, temporarily allowing Tom into his barrier.

The two ate silently for a few minutes before going back to the topic.

"So I had three possible locations and no idea what could have been used. I then remembered that he was the Slytherin heir so I wondered if he had possibly used anything of the other Founders. So I read a book dedicated to the Founders and discovered that the locket was Slytherin's Locket. So I figured out what else the Founders had. I learned that Gryffindor had a sword and dagger; Slytherin also had another locket, this one in snake form; Hufflepuff had a cup and ring; and Ravenclaw had a diadem and bracelet. So the locket and cup had disappeared from the Smith family at the same time and the owner killed, supposedly by her elf. The Diadem had been missing rumored to be hidden in Albania, which I remember overhearing someone say that that was rumored to be where Voldemort had gone. And in second year I had summoned the Gryffindor sword and hadn't felt any disturbing feeling from it."

He took a deep breath and took a swallow of drink before he spoke again. "So I researched some more. This time the Founder's family. So one thousand years ago, after the Founders had passed, a Slytherin and Gryffindor had married, having three children. A few years later a Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff joined together, having three children. Two hundred years later, a member of both family had married and had three children, combining the Four Founding Bloodlines. They then went on to marry but only the eldest lived long enough to have a child. She had married into the Peverell family and had one child, who then had three children. Only the second and third child would have a chance to have a child. The second child's line eventually dwindled down to the Gaunts and then into one Tom Marvolo Riddle. Whereas, the last child dwindled and became a Potter. And before you ask I could claim the Lordship because Tom was a wanted man and I was the last in line, until Teddy and the female child I bore."

"How is Teddy in your line?" She asked curiously.

"With permission from his grandmother, mother and father I blood adopted him. I wasn't aware I was pregnant at the time but it's not like I regret making my godson my blood relative."

"You didn't make your godson your son?"

He shook his head, "I didn't want to take that from Remus or Tonks, I always thought one of them would survive so I made myself his Uncle. I allowed them to blood adopt me then gave Teddy some of my own."

Her mouth formed an o before she snapped it closed.

"When I claimed my Peverell inheritance I claimed the others and found the bracelet, other locket, ring and sword in the Vaults. So I went to Godric's Hollow, after reading the history book and searched and found the dagger in my destroyed bedroom. So I now had three possible locations and three possible objects…"

"What locations and what objects?" She questioned curiously.

"The orphanage, Riddle House in Little Hangleton, and Hogwarts. Hufflepuff cup, Slytherin locket, Ravenclaw diadem. Well I couldn't do more research as I was then moved to HQ so I continued thinking. There was this niggling feeling in my head like I was missing something but at this time I couldn't pinpoint it as Ron and Hermione were harping at me again. So a few days into my stay I moved rooms as it was my house so I went to the one Sirius stayed but it kept reminding me of his fall so I went to the Master room and cleaned it up, enjoying the peace and quiet. Well, I didn't wander the halls much as that's when they began nagging me. It was also when I realized that they were there…" He sighed a faraway look in his eyes. "Merlin they were gorgeous…." He shook his head and continued on.

"I only left my room when I needed to eat. And now that I was in my own rooms I could practice when I felt like it so I did trying to get prepared for the war to come. Somehow before summers end I found myself in a relationship with the two. So we went to Hogwarts and the year started. And managed to keep the relationship a secret. And after a few months I knew what that niggling feeling was. At the graveyard in fourth year, my scar had hurt a lot more than first year when Voldemort possessed Quirrell. I then worked out why. Nagini, his pet snake, was a horcrux. I knew she would have to be one of the last to be destroyed. Then we saw Dumbledore's black hand and I saw the cracked stone and felt a residual effect due to my scar and worked out that that had also been one. Now I had six possible horcruxes, two of which had been destroyed; the Gaunt Ring and Tom's diary. Well, when Siri's will was read I noticed I had an inventory of Bellatrix's vaults and noticed the Hufflepuff cup, so immediately afterwards I went and got it, feeling the evil in it. So now I had the locket and cup in my possession, knew two were destroyed, the ring and diary, a possible fifth and sixth. So I then started thinking of where in Hogwarts would I try to hide something and then it came to me. The Come and Go room as the house elves call it, but what we call the Room of Requirements."

Her eyes widened as did the Malfoy-Prince's while Harry took a sip of water, bringing Minerva's attention to something else. "You're not drinking anything stronger?"

He shook his head sadly, "I'm a recovering alcoholic Minnie. I lost my way when my lovers walked out on me, taking my baby with them."

The Malfoy-Prince's winced, while Minerva nodded. "I had a feeling that's what it was Harry."

He gave a small chuckle before continuing his tale. "So once we returned to Hogwarts I searched the RoR and found the diadem. I now had three horcruxes, and two were destroyed, with two more that needed destroyed at the last moment." He paused and took another sip as he waited for her to understand what he had said.

"Wait two more?! I thought there was only one more?!" she said confused.

He hmmed but answered. "No, there were two, both were living horcruxes…"

And just like that she understood. "No...no...you were the seventh…"

He inclined his head while Lucius, Severus and Rosalina choked.

"I was, yes. So I knew I would have to let him kill me when the time came. And I wasn't ready for the battle to begin so I kept training, that is why it took four years before it was over. For either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. That was the line of the prophecy that always stood out me the most. I was hopeful that if I was hit with the Killing Curse I would still live, that the killing curse would destroy Tom's soul piece, and it did happen that way. He destroyed the soul piece and I was able to finish him off."

He took another sip of water and Minerva asked a difficult question "why'd you do the abortion spell Harry?"

He froze but answered, "I know it wasn't the fault of the babe for what the father did but I didn't want another child in me. I just wanted Luc and Sev's and had I gone to the hospital the news would have reached the paper. I figured since I couldn't have them, there was no need to have a functioning pouch."

"You love them so much to give up your dream of a family?"

He gave a small smile, "I love them so much that I would die if they told me to, in fact I did die for them. I let him kill me, so that at least that beautiful little girl I had just brought into the world would have at least two parents. I did it so she could be brought up in a peaceful world. And besides that, I love them so much that my magic bound me to them. It's why I could never move on, even if I wanted to, Minnie."

With that he left, after giving her a kiss to the cheek and paying the tab.

The Malfoy-Prince's family left as well, going home to take in the information they had learned.

LMxSSxHP

So it was another few days before Harry was seen in public and approached by another old friend, this time the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

He stopped a few feet away from Harry and just took in the sight of his friend who he hadn't seen in nineteen years.

"Harry…"

He looked up from his browsing of the books and breathed out "Kings…"

Said man gave a chuckle before speaking "I hear you have a degree in Spell Crafting…"

Harry inclined his head before muttering under his breath, allowing Kingsley in. "I do. In fact I've been using one spell since I returned to the public. Not really eager to get mobbed."

He chuckled before walking forward, surprised that he could get through to him.

Harry chuckled himself and explained as he had to Minerva. "I allowed you in."

He nodded curious. "And what is it you created?"

He cocked his head to the side, before speaking, "think of it as similar to the Muggle Repellent Charm, only it repells both Magical and Non-Magical people from the person it's on, not a building or object."

"Clever," he said before asking, "why'd you make it?"

"Simple really. I was about to return to the Magical World, to see Teddy graduate and didn't want to be surrounded. It's why I've become a recluse. Being surrounded causes me to panic, as I was surrounded during the Final Battle, by both allies and enemies. And I was force apparated to the Forbidden Forest and again surrounded, this time with giant and trolls as well."

His lips formed an o, not having thought of that.

Kingsley waited as Harry paid for the books he had and headed to the Three Broomsticks and sat, once more putting a silencing barrier up, once more not noticing that the Malfoy-Prince family was nearby.

"What happened to your glasses Harry?" He asked randomly, causing Harry to chuckle.

"My Teddy is set to become an Oculist, and a brilliant one at that. The one's I've been to see before said they couldn't do anything for my eyes as they had been damaged too long. However, when I gave Teddy my blood, I must have given him a little of my magic and luck too, as he had no problem helping me."

Kingsley frowned, "And why had your eyes been so damaged?"

Harry tensed before sighing, and giving a shrug. "When you grow up in a dark room, that only gets open once or twice a day, with a very dull light, you tend not to be able to see."

Kingsley's frowned deepened, as did the Malfoy-Prince's. "Stop speaking in riddles Harry."

Harry shrugged, "look Kings, just because Dumbledore said I grew up one way, does not mean he was telling the truth. He said those things for a reason; he wanted Snape to hate me."

The quartet jerked and frowned deeper. "Why?"

Harry sighed and shrugged, "adversity makes one stronger, or so was his thought, and it helped keep his cover."

"And how did you grow up then?" He questioned, concerned.

He shrugged again and took a sip of drink. "Did you ever met Dobby, Kingsley?"

At that question, Kingsley looked confused and concerned, but nodded, seeing Harry's determined look.

Harry took another sip of drink before speaking again, "I grew up about the same way as he had been treated. From the time I was four years old, I was cooking and if I burnt it, or just didn't cook it to Vernon's expectations, I was beaten or burnt. And before you ask I used Muggle Makeup to cover the scars, until I learned the Glamour Charm, in first year. By the time I was five I was doing all the chores, and was beaten if I messed it up, or if Dudley had done something wrong, as he always blamed it on me. If he broke something, it was my fault. If he fell, I had pushed him. If he had tracked mud into the house, I had done it. Anything he could blame on me, he had, and he got away with it, and I was beaten and locked in my cupboard…"

"Cupboard?" He questioned, anger in his eyes.

"My bedroom, until I received my first Hogwarts letter, was the Cupboard under the Stairs. It was where they had placed me, upon finding me November the First."

"Finding you?" He questioned, anger mounting.

"Albus Dumbledore had left me on the porch the previous night or early morning of The First. Petunia," here Severus choked, having not realized who he had lived with, "found me the morning of the first when she went to get the milk or newspaper, not sure. I was young when she told me this. 'Twas the only time she never lied to me."

He shook his head and took another sip of water, before he went back to what he was saying before. "Anytime I did accidental magic, which wasn't often before I was five years old, other than quick healing ability, I was beaten. I mean I did three memorable things, and one of them was a few weeks before I turned eleven. I apparated onto the school rooftop to escape Dudley and his gang, who had a game they called 'Harry Hunting' which was that they chased me and if they caught me, they'd beat me. Another incident of accidental magic was that I turned my teacher's hair blue. And the last, before going to Hogwarts, was that I made a glass on an aquarium disappear and Dudley fell through it before it reappeared. Oh, wait there was another. I managed to unlock the latches on my jail and steal some food, as I had been locked in without."

Anger still prevalent in his eyes, he questioned, "locked in without? How often did you go without? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Harry snorted, "I did tell someone. And the Muggles never believed me as the Dursley's had told the neighborhood and school that I was an attention seeking liar and a delinquent who needed a firm hand. As for how often did I go without? Almost everyday. Anytime they had to give me food, such as before school, they gave me stale bread and water, sometime stale cheese as well or crackers. The only time they allowed me to eat was when I had finished all my chores in the designated time allotted or when they had guests coming over, that I couldn't hide from."

"Who did you tell?" He asked softly, eyes burning.

"I told Albus Dumbledore when I started at Hogwarts and Arabella Figg before. She was the one who would watch me, if the Dursley's were going on vacation, sent by Dumbledore to keep watch on me."

He took another sip of water and a deep breath, allowing Kingsley to get his bearings.

"What else did those monsters do to you?"

He shrugged, "well, I didn't know my name until I was five, as they had always called me boy, freak, abomination, etc."

Kingsley's and the Malfoy-Prince's eyes tightened at what they were hearing. "Wait! What did they tell you about your parents?"

His eyes went sad, but he answered, "they said mum was a good for nothing whore and dad an alcoholic. They said that's how they had died. He had been drunk driving and crashed, killing them and giving me the scar."

He gave a growl at hearing that war heroes had been painted so disrespectfully by the disgusting muggles who was meant to raise and love their hero.

What they didn't know was that Severus and Lucius was also growling, both at the lies told to their love and the insult to their war heroes, while Rosalina was confused, not understanding what was going on with her father's and bearer.

They sat in silence for a few minutes as Kingsley tried to regain control.

"Why'd you do it Harry?" At said man's raised eyebrow he elaborated. "Stay away so long and the abortion spell?"

Harry sighed and took a drink before answering, "as I told Minerva, Kingsley, they did what Voldemort could not when they wouldn't allow me to explain or listen to the healer, and taking my baby from me. They broke me. I was a drunk and suicidal. The little girl I had just spent an agonizing amount of time to give birth to, who had been in me for nine months, had been snatched from me, and I never knew her name, was never allowed to hold her. She had already developed their glare by the time I left. As to why I did the abortion spell, had I actually gone to a hospital for it, I would have been recognized and someone would have sold the story. That was what I wanted to avoid the most. Then, as I told Minnie," again the Malfoy-Prince's spluttered at his nickname for the stern Headmistress, "I had not wanted another's child in me, save theirs, seeing as my magic bound us. In essence, they are my husbands, Kings, by Magics Decree."

The three Malfoy-Prince's and Kingsley inhaled sharply at that information.

Harry shook his head, clearing the cobwebs in it and said, "the fact I had another's child in me, that was not from one of them, felt like a betrayal to me, so yes, I did an abortion spell. I gave up my dream for them, just as I died for them the day of the Final Battle…"

Kingsley paled, "you died for them?"

Harry gave him a sad smile before he stood, "yes, I did. I was one of Them." Kingsley paled further, understanding without words what he meant. "Excuse me Kingsley, I have a meeting with Minnie this morning."

"Oh? You have any idea why?"

Harry shrugged, "she's probably going to try to convince me to accept an offer to teach, either that or she just wants to talk."

Kingsley stood and wrapped his arms around Harry, "good luck...you still shouldn't have done it, Ry. You're young…"

He snorted softly, "I'm aware. I'm almost forty years old, Kings. Just a few more months...but as I said, they are my reason for existing. Without them, I am nothing."

He pulled from Kingsley's grip and walked away, "perhaps I'll see you again in a few days Kings."

The African man nodded and headed back to work, finally taking notice of the Malfoy-Prince's but saying nothing, watching them curiously, as they, too, stood up to leave, knowing that both the elder men were part of the Hogwarts staff; Severus as the Potions Master once again, and Lucius as the Wizarding Traditions and Customs Professor, and wondering what Harry's reaction would be when he learnt that he might be teaching beside his once lovers and daughter, who was now the youngest Defense Mistress and recent graduate of Hogwarts.

LMxSSxHP

Meanwhile, Harry had reached the castle and was allowed entrance by Charlie Weasley, who had taken over the Keeper of Keys and the Care of Magical Creatures position, while Hagrid had gone to France to be with Madam Maxime, after Harry's last year and the war.

"Harry…" said Charlie softly, to which gave a small smile. "Minerva is expecting you."

Harry nodded and followed Charlie in silence as he lead the way to the Headmaster/Mistress tower.

A few moments of walking and they had arrived. Charlie gave the password, Sìth (peace in Scottish Gaelic), before they headed up the stairs.

Charlie knocked and they entered when given permission.

They found Minerva working on her papers and after a few moments she looked up and saw Harry and Charlie. "Thank you Charlie. That will be all."

Said man nodded and gave Harry a smile before he left.

Minerva gesture for Harry to have a seat and finished the last few pieces of paperwork before turning her full attention onto Harry.

"How have you been Harry?" she asked, concerned.

He shrugged, "I'm coping Minnie. How are you?"

She chuckled, "harassed."

"I don't doubt it" he answered softly. "How have things changed Minnie? I never bothered to ask."

She sighed, "the laws are more fair to creatures than they were when you left. We also had to replace a great number of staff after the war. They had either died or retired, as you well know. We also added a few subjects."

He smiled slightly at her, ignoring the portrait of the man who helped ruined his life, that of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Minerva cleared her throat, "well, to the reason I called you. I want to know if you will teach Spell Crafting…."

"You do know that Spell crafting is in essence combining Ancient Runes and Arithmancy? So why have an actual class to teach it?" he asked confused.

"Yes, I am aware, however, there has been a few incidents where the students attempt to make their own spells only for it to explode in their face, being as how Kingsley has made it legal to make new spells."

Harry hmmed and asked "how many have attempted it?"

"Ten, mostly sixth or seventh years, however a few first years have as well," she answered.

"And what grade levels would I be expected to teach?"

She paused and thought for a moment, "fifth through seventh, or it could be a extracurricular class."

Harry hmmed again and thought. "And whom would my coworker be?"

She grimaced, having hoped he wouldn't ask that, before sighing and handing over the paper listing the teachers:

Hermione Weasley nee Granger teaches Arithmancy

Ronald Weasley teaches Flying

Dennis Creevey teaches Muggle Studies

Filius Flitwick teaches Charms and Duelling

Luna Longbottom nee Lovegood & Poppy Pomfrey teaches Healing

Charlie Weasley teaches CoMC&B and their culture

Neville Longbottom teaches Herbology

Theodore Nott teaches History

Aurora Sinistra teaches Astronomy

Sandra Trelawney teaches Divination

Maximillian Davis (OC) teaches Dark Arts

Daniella Flamel teaches Alchemy

Draco Malfoy teaches Transfiguration

Severus Malfoy-Prince teaches Potions

Lucius Malfoy-Prince teaches Wizarding Traditions and Customs

Rosalina Malfoy-Prince teaches Defense

At the last four names he stiffened, now questioning whether or not he could work with his ex-lovers and his daughter, as well as his lover's son.

After several long minutes he nodded, giving his consent. "Alright Minnie. Make it an extracurricular class. Now I have a class idea, if you want to hear it."

She breathed a sigh of relief, and gestured for him to continue.

"Wandless Magic."

Her eyes widened, "Can you..?"

In answer, he removed his wand and placed it on her desk before waving his hand and the table and all her knick knacks, including her chair and herself, went levitating. After a few moments, he lowered everything back to where it was and transfigure the other chair into a mermaid before then turning it into a button, before returning it back to what it once was.

"You did that with wandless and wordless magic and yet only ask for wandless magic?"

He shrugged, "wordless magic gets taught in sixth and seventh year. Wandless magic does not."

She nodded, knowing he speaks the truth. "How long have you been able to do wandless magic?"

He shrugged, "since it was destroyed."

She nodded and sighed before asking, "will you be alright with those four here Harry?"

He sighed, "avoid signing us up for the patrols together and we should be fine."

She startled, "do you hate them so much?"

He shook his head, hand going to his chest, "I love them so much, that it hurts seeing them together and remembering what it was like to be with them. I hate that they denied me access to my daughter, but not them."

She nodded her understanding, "well consider this a trial basis. If you can't stand it, tell me and I'll start looking for a replacement."

He nodded and stood, shaking her hand and heading back to Andromeda's to gather his thoughts.

LMxSSxHP

A few months passed, Harry celebrating his birthday in the quiet of Andromeda's house with only Andromeda, Teddy and Kingsley, and it was time for the first staff meeting, Minerva having kept Harry's position a secret.

Now all 17 professors plus Minerva were in the staff room, Harry hiding in a corner, no one spotting him, as he had his invisibility cloak on.

"Good Morning everyone. Now, we have a new member to welcome to the staff as well as a new subject. Please welcome Harry Potter to the staff, teaching Wandless Magic."

At this Harry removed his cloak and folded it up, not seeing the expressions on the others face.

She cleared her throat and continued, "he will also be teaching Spell Crafting as an extracurricular activity, both on a trial basis for obvious reasons. That said, let's continue."

And the staff went over their curriculum for that year.

Once Minerva called the meeting to an end, Harry stood and swiftly left the room, not paying attention to the others who may be calling him, heading straight to his new room, setting a password in parseltongue and Gobbledegook, home.

He went to his bathroom and stripped, turning the water on and letting it wash away his tears at seeing them again, his beloveds.

After several minutes, he regained control of himself and washed before he left his room again, this time in a new set of robes.

Filius Flitwick noticed him first and said excitedly, "Mr. Potter! Come sit."

He nodded and sat beside Flitwick and Flamel.

"So Minerva said you can do wandless magic! May we see some after we eat of course?"

"Perhaps, Professor" he answered, solemnly.

Filius waved his hand, "I've not been your professor in almost twenty years. Call me Filius."

He nodded, "Then call me by my name as well, pro...Filius."

The little man chuckled, noticing his lapse, before asking, "would you perhaps like a practice duel after our breakfast? It may be the best way to showcase what you can do."

Harry sat in silence for a moment before answering, "sure, P...Filius."

The little man bounced in excitement, almost falling from his chair, had it not been for Harry's quick reflexes he would have. "Thank you Harry!"

Harry nodded and ate some of his breakfast, staying quiet as the others talked around him.

However, a few minutes later, he stood and, using his wand, transformed the Great Hall into a duelling arena, causing the staff some worry as he barely ate anything, especially the Malfoy-Prince's.

He then began placing some complex wards around the staff table to keep them protected.

And so as soon as Filius finished his meal, which he did quicker in excitement, he headed to the duelling ring, and they waited for the others to finish so they could either pay attention or leave.

Harry pulled out the box he received his wand from and set said wand back in the box. He also removed his secondary wand, that looked remarkably like Albus' wand, and placed it in it too before he pulled out a larger box and placed the wand box into it before warding it. He then took it and placed it in front of his plate. He then returned to the arena and faced Filius.

Both men bowed and then walked a few steps away and shot the first curse off. They dodged and weaved, blocked and countered for several what felt like hours before Harry caught Filius unaware and knocked him out of the ring.

Said man then went to the little professor's side and woke him up.

He knew immediately what had happened and congratulated Harry on his win.

Harry gave his ex-professor a small smile and bowed before heading back to the head table and retrieving his wand box, placing it, as is, in his hip pouch, before once more leaving the room.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! STOP!"

Harry halted for a moment before spinning on his heel and looking at the enraged woman. He managed to summon a small smile. "Hello Hermione."

"DON'T YOU HELLO ME HARRY! NINETEEN YEARS! NINETEEN YEARS WITH NO WORD FROM YOU! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!?"

Harry shrugged, "I didn't want to have contact with anyone, save Teddy and Andromeda. I had to find myself again, find my will to live again."

"All because two people left you?!"

"My Soul Bonded, Hermione! My SOUL BONDED left me!" With that, Harry stormed, not paying any attention to the reaction of shock on the staffs face.

Minerva sighed. "That went well."

Hermione's face was pale. "They were Soul Bound?"

Minerva shook her head, "I think Harry was the only one irrevocably bound to them. I don't know if it was a mutual bond, only they would know."

Ron asked, "Where did he go?"

"Probably to his room."

"And where is that?"

Minerva shrugged, "don't know."

The staff gaped at her. "How can you not know?"

She shrugged again, "Hogwarts protects her own."

Hermione was the first to understand, "are you saying that Harry is an Heir? One of the Founder's Heir?"

Minerva inclined her head as they gaped at her more.

"And how long have you known?"

She sighed, "since Harry reemerged. Now, enough of this. We have to prepare for the arrival of the students in just a few days time. In the meantime, leave Harry alone. Do not ask questions of him. He's just now coming out of his depression."

"How...how did he deal with his depression?"

Her face went grim. "He cut himself, at least at the very beginning and drank himself into a stupor. Now, he's a workaholic."

Filius asked concerned, "how so?"

"He has made quite a few spells (charms, transfig, etc); completed 17 Masteries, including his Spell Crafting; has made seven potions, including one to replicate certain aspects of the metamorphmagus, one to heal Neville's parents, and a multi-animagus one; a few Wards; discovered a few Creatures, such as Crumple-Horned Snorkack and Wrackspurts, that our resident Mrs. Longbottom kept speaking of; found a couple of thought-to-be extinct plants and brought them back to circuit and has been duelling champion for quite a few years."

There eyes widened to enormous proportions.

"How do you know all this? I haven't found anything under Harry's name!" questioned Hermione.

"You are more than likely looking under the wrong name then. The name he used for the things I just said was Hadrian Peverell-Black."

They gasped, having just been talking about him earlier in the week.

"Did he change his name?" asked Aurora.

She shook her head, "All he did was use two of his estates as his last name. His first name has always been Hadrian, he just went by Harry."

They nodded in understanding before getting back to work on the last minute preparations for the return of the students.

LMxSSxHP

"Oh, I wish Harry would come back! I want to talk to him some more!" huffed Hermione, just a few moments before the students were due to come in.

At that moment the door opened and Harry walked in, sitting between Filius and Daniella, giving both of them a small smile before blanking his face.

Hermione was getting ready to speak when the door opened and the first years came in.

An hour later, the feast was over, introductions to the new professor (Harry) was complete as was the new courses. All the announcements were over and the students went to bed, Harry soon following them out. "Harry!" called Hermione, only to be shot a glare by Harry, who then continued on his way, ignoring all attempts to talk.

And so the pattern continued for the next three months, when, at Christmas, he finally lost his anger at Hermione for her demanding ways, when he received a photo album of his godchildren, who were now all fully grown, showing their lives as they grew.

Harry wrapped his arms around her shoulders when he saw her in the Great Hall later in the day, ignoring everyone else. "Thank you Hermione."

She smiled softly and nodded, saying without words that he was welcome.

A few minutes later, he released her and stepped back, sitting in his seat between Filius and Daniella, ignoring the heated stares he was getting from the Malfoy-Prince's.

Minerva dropped a hand on Harry's shoulder and asked, "how are you?"

He shrugged, "getting there. It helps that the only time I have to see them is for mealtimes."

Lucius, Severus and Rosalina winced at the statement that was obviously spoken about them.

"You shouldn't let it fester, Harry…" said Minerva, concerned.

"I know Minnie but I went from one year of heaven to fifteen years of hell to four years of bliss to another fifteen years in hell, than to five plus years recovering. I think that's probably why I tried so hard to die. I figured I must have done something wrong or have something wrong with me that the two who had supposedly loved me, would leave me." He fell silent for a few minutes before saying, "excuse me. I have things to do." He stood and turned to leave but Minerva spoke to him.

"You didn't eat anything Harry," she said, concerned.

He shrugged, "I'll eat in my room or the kitchens later Minnie. I've lost my appetite." With that he left, not giving anyone the time to protest.

Minerva sighed before picking at her food, eating only a few more bites before being done as well. She sat there sipping at her tea as they absorbed what Harry had said, the others following suit.

LMxSSxHP

So another few months passed and Harry still barely ate anything, no matter how much coaxing the others tried, until he eventually told them he was still on a nutrient potion from his kidnapping, five years prior, as well as trying to correct some of his childhood malnutrition.

That shut them up about the topic, not realizing he had needed it in the first place.

It was in mid-March that Severus and Harry had to work together, being as how everyone else had other things to do.

Severus and Harry were on Hogsmeade duty and both men had to ride down together. To say it was an awkward silence was an understatement.

"H…" started Severus but he didn't get to finish as the carriage came to a halt and Harry jumped out.

He waited for Severus to decide which side he wanted to work on and went to the opposite.

Hours later, he still hadn't talked to Severus, only nodding when the dour man assisted him if he needed it.

They rode back in silence, Harry not yet ready to speak to him and Severus not knowing what to say.

Harry waved at Minerva as soon as he arrived but didn't stop to speak, heading straight to his room, into his trunk, to his training grounds. He spent a few minutes crying for the awkwardness between them before he shook himself and went through his spells, having the dummies on Master Level.

A few hours later and the staff was worried over Harry, as he hadn't been seen since he arrived back.

"Tibby?" called Minerva, to which a House Elf popped up, "yes Headmistress?"

"Has Harry Potter called on an elf, or been to the Kitchens in the last few hours?" she asked, the others finally understanding why she had called an elf.

Said elf began to pull on her ears. "No Mistress, Lord Hoggy-warts not called elf or been to kitchens."

"Can you sense him?"

Tibby nodded, "he here yet not."

"Thank you Tibby" with that Tibby went back to her duties.

"How can he be here and yet not?" questioned Filius.

Severus and Lucius looked thoughtful.

Rosalina is the one who answered, "could he be in a trunk?"

Minerva turned to look at her, appearing thoughtful, "perhaps. I hope he's alright. Maybe it was too soon for him to come back."

"He's fine Minerva," said Filius, patting her back, "besides, he needs to be here to move on."

Minerva nodded but didn't say anything.

Several minutes later, the Staff Room Door, leading to the Great Hall opened and the man they were speaking of walked in, having a limp and some blood on him.

"Harry!" called Minerva, alarmed.

Harry looked at her and smiled slightly, "I'm fine Minnie. Don't worry."

She helped guide the man to his chair before asking, "what happened?"

He waved his hand dismissively, "I was training."

"And?" demanded Rosalina, seeing as he wasn't going to elaborate, but he ignored her.

"And what happened Harry?" questioned Dennis.

He shrugged, "nothing really. I was duelling seven training dummies at Master Level. Obviously, I was going to come back injured. I had planned to stay in my rooms to recover, however, I heard you all were looking for me, so I came out."

Poppy stood and did a diagnosis anyway. "Well, you now have a permanent limp Mr. Potter, being as how one of the spells damaged both the muscles and the tendons. Luckily the spells didn't hit an artery. You also have a dislocated shoulder, torn muscle and quite a few bruises and a few cuts. Come see me after you eat."

"I'll see you now. I'm not hungry."

"And that's another thing. You need to eat something."

He waved a hand dismissively, "I have barely eaten anything in thirty-five years and I'm still here aren't I? You also have to remember, I had been kidnapped before I showed up again, why else do you think my Teddy transformed to protect me? Andromeda says I may never eat large meals again, not like I did during my Hogwarts years. Considering I had been kidnapped and starved for half a year and never got but the scraps my Uncle and Cousin left me, if any at all, for the first nine years of my life and every summer after, yea, I'm not going to eat. Stomach soothers and expanders only do so much."

Everyone had their hands over their mouth as they heard how long he had been kidnapped, before breaking free.

"And when did the…?"

He shrugged, "it didn't start until the last three weeks. They were trying to break me."

"Why?" Neville couldn't help but ask.

He shrugged again, face clouded, "they wanted to bring their lord back…"

With that, everyone was clued in on what organization had taken him hostage, Lucius and Severus wincing, thinking of what all those monsters could have done to their beloved.

"Did you tell Kingsley?" questioned Minerva, to which she got a snort as answer.

"Of course not. There was no point…"

"How was there no point Harry!?" demanded Hermione, unable to believe her ears.

He shrugged, "my magic killed them."

Everyone sat in stunned silence.

"As in you commanded it or it acted on its own?" questioned Kingsley, who was doing a checkup.

Harry shrugged, "on its own."

"Why?" questioned Ron, confused.

Harry rolled his eyes, "what type of Bond did I say I have?"

"Soul," he answered, causing Lucius and Severus to understand.

"And where is magic located in a Human?"

"Soul…" he trailed off as he started catching on.

"Very good, Mr. Weasley. Yes, the bond decided it needed compensation for them stealing that which did not belong to them, and it demanded they pay with their life. Thus there was no reason to tell the Minister."

"Still who was it Harry, so we can know who all had been taken off the streets?" questioned Kingsley.

Harry thought about it a moment before answering, "Nott Sr., Avery, MacNair and Rodolphus Lestrange."

Each member winced as each name was stated, Theo paling when he said Nott Sr.

"And where were you kept?" winced Kingsley even as he asked.

Harry shrugged but clammed up, revealing no more, lost in memories.

Poppy reached to shake him, when Severus grabbed her wrist, "don't. He's lost in memories. If we touch him now, he could interpret us as being his assailant and attack us."

"Then what should we do?" she questioned, staring with concern at the young man who was so lost.

Severus took a deep breath and headed to Harry, kneeling in front of him, but not touching him, and lowered his voice to a soothing pitch. "Harry," he said softly, causing the others to looked startled, save Lucius, "Harry, come back to us. You're not there anymore. You're safe at Hogwarts. Listen to the sound of my voice Harry. Follow it back. You're not there anymore. Come on sweetheart, Follow my voice. Come on sweetling, follow the sound of my voice. You are safe follow my voice…"

Lucius soon joined in with his voice, pitched to be soothing, as they continued the mantra.

Quite a few minutes passed before Harry focused on Severus's face.

"That's it sweetling. Follow our voices. You are safe."

Several more minutes passed before Severus noticed his clear eyes.

"There you are. Are you back with us completely now?"

Harry nodded, not speaking a word.

And so another month passed and still Harry hadn't spoken again in their presence. However, Severus and Lucius decided it was time to talk to him. To explain. And so they headed to Harry's favorite resting/thinking spot, the Black Lake, only to find him with a mirror in his hand.

"Uncle Harry…Maybe it's time to come home. You weren't ready to see them again yet."

Harry gave him a sad smile. "And when will I be Teddy? It's been twenty years since I was thrown to the curb. And yes while it hurt deeply, I still love them Teddy."

"Then you need to talk to them Uncle Harry. You need to forgive them and maybe try again."

Harry shook his head. "I don't know if I can try again Teddy. I gave them my everything and look what I got in return. I was abandoned when I needed them most and now look at me. I am a broken man living under a glamour charm."

"Uncle Harry…I wish you were here, so I could protect you from the pain."

He brought his hand up a trailed it over the edge of the mirror. "I know baby."

Teddy cursed "I have to go uncle Harry."

Harry gave him a small smile. "Good luck sweetheart."

Teddy gave him a smile and ended the call.

That's when Severus and Lucius stepped in "Harry…" They trailed off as Harry spun, wand pointed at them, both men remembering that he was also capable of Advanced Wandless magic.

Harry paled as he realized who were there before he sighed resigned, knowing they were about to talk, no matter how ill prepared he felt to deal with it.

"Severus, Lucius" he said, trying to maintain his calm, which the two Slytherin's notice.

Lucius took the lead, "Harry, we just want to talk."

Said man sighed before nodding, leading the two to the Room of Requirements.

Harry thought, we need a room to speak privately, in neutral colors. And it immediately appeared, not needing it thought three times, being the heir.

The other two raised a brow to which Harry shrugged, "Hogwarts heir," to which they nodded, understanding.

Inside the room, was a loveseat and recliner in black. The walls were cream, and a fireplace to the side. Harry took the recliner, giving the duo no choice but to sit on the loveseat, which they did.

A coffee table popped into the room with coffee, tea, and pumpkin juice, as well as food.

Harry took a cup of tea and let them get what they want before waiting.

Several minutes passed in an awkward silence before Severus spoke, "we wanted to explain..Harry, we loved you, we still do but Harry we had just been in the battle too. And we later found out that we had been hit with a series of spells. It was an insecurity charm mixed with a silencing hex and a disbelieving hex and a mild dislike charm. Even if we believed you, we couldn't speak to you about it."

Harry didn't speak, not knowing whether to believe him or not.

Lucius sighed before asking the room for his and Severus's medical record from twenty years ago.

"By the time we realized something was wrong you had already left."

He slid the folders over to Harry, who gingerly picked it up.

He opened them and saw that they spoke the truth, they had been spelled away from him.

"Why?"

Understanding what he was asking, they shook their heads. "We don't know love. We don't even know who."

Harry sat in silence thinking, the others following his lead. "The only one I can think who would do this is Ginny or the other fans," he grimaced at the last word.

"Why Ginevra?" questioned Severus.

Harry grimaced "she was nursed to my story," his grimace deepened, even as he said my story with an amount of sarcasm to rival Severus's.

The other two grimaced as well, now understanding why Harry would suspect her.

"Will you give us chance, Harry? To be as we should have been?" questioned Lucius softly.

"I...I don't know. I didn't plan on it. I was going to pretend to be content to be alone for the rest of your days."

Lucius startled, "our days?"

Severus rolled his eyes and gently smacked Lucius upside the back of his head. "Yes, our days, being as how we are soulbonded."

Lucius made an O before nodding. He shook his head before he gently took Harry's hand, ignoring how he stiffened before he relaxed. "You don't have to answer now Harry. Take your time, think it through before you tell us. We just wanted to tell you what really happened."

Severus nodded when Harry looked at him, waiting confirmation that it was alright. Harry nodded and the trio left, two heading to Severus's room, the other to his own room.

The next day, the staff noticed that Harry was more relaxed around the duo but they didn't question him, not wanting to upset him more.

However a few days later, Hermione and Ron lost their patience and asked while on their own, "What's going on Harry?"

Harry startled before realizing what they were asking and shrugged, "we talked" and he said no more, going so far as to walk away when Hermione began asking questions.

Ron took her arm and shook his head, "he doesn't want to talk about it Hermione. Leave it alone."

"But…" she started to protest but Ron covered her mouth with his hand.

"But nothing baby. It has nothing to do with us. Harry, Severus and Lucius have to work it out for themselves. And being as how he doesn't want to talk us, he hasn't decided what he wants to do."

Hermione leaned her head against Ron's chest. "I just want him to be happy…"

Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist as he looked in the direction Harry had walked off to, "me too honey, me too."

A few more months passed, Harry was eating a little better and the summer was upon them. Harry disappeared as soon as they were dismissed, heading straight to Andromeda's house, to which he received a big hug from both Teddy and Andromeda.

Harry leaned into their embrace. "I've missed you."

"Missed you too little one/Uncle Harry," they said together, getting the other to glare at them, while Harry laughed.

"So what happened Uncle Harry? We've both been busy these last few months and never got to talk."

Andromeda released him and they all sat down around the room before Harry spoke, "after I got off the mirror with you in March, Severus and Lucius alerted me to the fact that they were behind me and we headed to the Room of Requirements and spoke."

Andromeda took his hand as Teddy took the other. "What happened?"

He gave her a small smile before answering, "they were part of the battle and were hit with an insecurity charm, disbelieving hex, mild dislike charm and a silencing charm. They had the medical file to prove it too."

Andromeda's hand covered her mouth, "they didn't ignore you of their own will."

Harry shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "No they hadn't. They want to know if I'll give them another chance, but I never planned on it; I didn't want to make myself vulnerable to them again, but they've given me time to think about it."

"And? Have you thought about it?"

"I have but I haven't reached a decision yet. On one hand, I want to be with them again, to have what we lost back, but on the other hand, I don't want to take the chance of them actually leaving of their own, for one reason or another."

"What reason?" Andromeda asked.

"Other than the fact that I'm broken? Used? That I destroyed the chance of giving them more children if they want them? That I come with too much baggage, issues, insecurities?"

Andromeda stood and wrapped her arms around him again, not being able to take the negative thoughts that he was spewing. "This is what you should be discussing with them, little one."

"Will...will you do it for me Andromeda? I don't feel like speaking of it again?"

Andromeda lifted his head and looked in his eyes, seeing the sheen of tears as well as the broken look deepening. "Alright Harry, I'll Floo them and have them come over. You head to your training room, either the room here or the trunk."

Harry nodded and kissed her cheek gratefully. "I'm going to my trunk."

She nodded and released him before turning and heading to the Floo, grabbing the Floo Powder and tossing it into the fire before calling out, "Hogwarts Headmistress' Office" and sticking her head in.

Minerva looked up when she heard the Floo activate and became concerned when she saw Andromeda. "Andromeda, what is it? Is Harry alright?"

She sent a small smile at Minerva before replying, "he's as well as can be. I called to ask if Severus and Lucius were still there?"

Minerva frowned but nodded. "Yes…"

"Can you summon them and tell them to come to my residence? I need to have a talk with them."

She nodded and waved Andromeda away before standing and heading to Severus's quarters, knowing that is where the two men would be.

Several minutes later and Minerva nodded on the door to the Potion's Master's room, only for the door to be opened by his blond companion. "Minerva? To what do we owe this visit?"

"Is Severus here as well? I come with a message."

Lucius nodded and allowed her entrance and allowing her to sit before heading to the potions lab. He knocked and at hearing the command to enter, he entered to see Severus cleaning his work station.

"Lucius? What is it?" he asked concerned.

Lucius shrugged slightly, before saying, "Minerva is here. She says she comes with a message."

Severus frowned but nodded and finished what he was doing before following Lucius to the sitting room and seeing Minerva looking at the photo on the wall of Harry six months pregnant, with Severus and Lucius on either side of him, a hand each resting on his belly, seeing the love between the trio.

Severus cleared his throat, "you have a message for us?"

Minerva looked away from the photo and nodded. "Yes. Andromeda Flooed me," they frowned, concerned but she continued talking, "she wants you to Floo to her house for a visit, said she needs to have a talk with you."

The duo looked at each other but nodded, thanked her for the information and escorted her back to the Headmaster's office before Flooing out to Andromeda's house.

The first thing they noticed is that Andromeda was the only one there. The next thing they noticed was a pensieve on the coffee table.

"Minerva said you wanted to see us" stated Lucius, to which Andromeda nodded, waving them to a free chair.

"Where's Teddy and Harry?" questioned Severus.

"Teddy has gone to his job and Harry is hiding. He is the reason I called you here."

They exchanged worried looks but waited for her to gather her thoughts.

"You didn't see how Harry looked when he reemerged, did you?"

They exchanged confused looks but shook their head.

She nodded, already knowing that but needing to make sure.

"What happened Andromeda, that warranted calling us the same day as we left the school?"

She nodded at Severus before speaking, "we asked what happened, as we've been busy these last few months and haven't talked to each other. He said you had talked." They nodded, "and gave him a chance to decide whether he wanted to risk being with you again," they nodded again, "and that you were spelled away from him," another nod. "He said he's been thinking about it but hasn't reached a decision. I told him he needed to explain why to you but he asked I do it for him as the broken pieces of him were shining through."

They looked concerned but waited for her to continue.

"He said that 'On one hand, I want to be with them again, to have what we lost back, but on the other hand, I don't want to take the chance of them actually leaving of their own, for one reason or another. And when I asked what reason he replied, 'Other than the fact that I'm broken? Used? That I destroyed the chance of giving them more children if they want them? That I come with too much baggage, issues, insecurities?'"

She paused to let them digest that for a few minutes before continuing, "I have Harry's permission to show you his memories of why he feels this way, as well as what happened when he was kidnapped, if you can stand to watch them. I sure as hell couldn't, but I forced myself to, to help him to the full capacity of my abilities."

The duo conferred before nodding hesitantly and entering the pensieve. There, they watched how their beloved Harry was treated by the Muggles who were his caretakers, to his adventures, to the Final Battle. They had the most trouble watching both his death and the torment he faced while in captivity.

By the time it was over, both men were shaken and visibly concerned over their beloved younger mate.

"Now that you understand why he may feel this way, you need to decide if you will be able to help him or hurt him more. He also left in my possession a two-way journal to write to him in, if you accept the responsibility of trying to help him heal."

They shook their heads to clear it but spoke, "we don't need time to decide whether or not we'll help him. We will. He just needs to give a chance to do it."

With that said, Lucius took the journal from Andromeda's hand and they left, heading for Malfoy Manor, needing a few days to themselves, which is what all of them needed.

So it was a few more months passed with the trio writing in the journals and Lucius and Severus sending 'courting' gifts.

The day of Harry's birthday, he spent the morning with Andromeda and Teddy before he made a decision to head to Malfoy Manor wanting to see them again.

Upon gaining entrance to the wards, he knocked on the door, to which an elf answered it. "Is Lucius here?"

"Master be with master's mate in study. This way Mr. Potter sir."

Harry smiled and followed the elf to the study, upon which the elf knocked and left after saying he had a visitor, and was dismissed.

The door opened, and the duo in it waited, only for their breaths to catch as they saw their beloved again.

Both men stood and breathed "Harry…"

He gave them a small smile before saying, "hi."

They gave a small chuckle before waving him in. "What are you doing here? Not that we don't want to see you or anything but we weren't expecting you…"

Harry gave a small chuckle and sat when they gestured for him to, them retaking their own seat.

"You told me that you would give me time to think of what I want. And I have been."

They sat forward, "and have you decided?"

He nodded before looking down, "I want to be with you again.."

"Harry," they breathed together, "we love you. You have no reason to be embarrassed admitting that you want to be with us. We want to be with you too. We were just waiting for you."

Severus stood and held his arms open for Harry, who immediately went into them, Lucius wrapping his arms over their shoulders.

"Was that the only reason you came?" questioned Severus after several minutes of silence.

He shook his head. "I wanted to spend the rest of my birthday with you, if that's alright with you both."

They jerked at the reminder, "It's fine baby. We were hoping you would either allow a face to face or come by so we could give you your present in person, otherwise we would have sent them by owl."

He gave a small smile but stayed reclined against Severus, who pressed a kiss to the top of his head, Lucius pressing one to his temple.

So they spent the rest of the day together, Harry leaving at around ten thirty, and falling to sleep immediately, not waking the following morning.

Andromeda found him and, knowing he went to see Severus and Lucius, Floo called the Manor, only to get an elf.

"How can Fippy help?"

"Is Severus and Lucius there? It's about Harry."

"Timmy be right back" and another elf popped out, and alerted the Masters. "Masters Malfoy, Prince, Mrs. Tonks be in fire in sitting room. Says about Harry."

Both men paled and raced to the sitting room. "Andromeda, what's wrong with Harry?"

She shook her head, "I don't know. I came to wake him as I usually do, and no matter what I did, he would not wake. He's still breathing but he's not waking."

"We're coming through," said Lucius, to which she nodded and disappeared, allowing them both through.

They followed her to Harry's room and Severus cast a diagnosis charm, sure that Andromeda had not.

He also handed her a calming draught. "Drink" once she did he went to looking at the results. "Harry is in a healing coma. This reads that instead of going into a normal sleep, he slipped into a coma. How long he'll be in one is anyone's guess as is the why."

Andromeda shook her head as he spoke the last sentence. "I have always said that he would heal better if he went into a coma. His body must have finally decided to make the choice for him. What happened last night?"

They exchanged looks, "he agreed to allow us to court him again."

She frowned, looking thoughtful. "Maybe it was the bond. It could sense that Harry felt unworthy and decided to heal him to make him feel better about himself."

Both men frowned at the doubts still plaguing their beloved but nodded, "it's possible" was all they said on the subject.

Severus's frown deepened "does he have a glamour on?"

"Yes," she answered matter of factly.

"It needs to come off. It's interfering with the healing."

Andromeda sighed "is your daughter perhaps a parseltongue? Because that's the only way to remove it other than to forcibly wake Harry."

They exchanged looks, "fortunately she is. Severus, will you Floo her?"

Severus nodded and left the room, heading to the sitting room and Flooed Rosalina at Draco's place, stepping through.

"How can Vippy help master Prince?"

"I need to speaker to Rosalina."

Vippy disappeared and alerted the young heiress, puzzling her, her brother and her suitor.

All three went to the sitting room and found Severus sitting there.

"Papa, what is it?" She questioned as soon as she arrived.

"Your father and I have need of your assistance. You know you were carried by another, however, what you don't know is that we didn't leave him voluntarily. Your father and I were hit with a mild dislike charm, disbelieving hex, insecurity charm and a silencing hex the day you were born, which as you know is that day of the Final Battle. However we didn't realize something was wrong until he left us."

The trio sat in stunned silence.

"What do you need from her Uncle Severus?"

He shook his head to clear his thoughts before speaking, "you share an inherited ability with your Bearer that we need."

"So it's Potter who needs her help?" Questioned Draco.

Severus gave a sharp nod

Her suitor asked "why do you care?"

Severus shot him a sharp look, "we never stopped caring about him. We left him alone knowing he needed time."

"When did you start speaking/being civil?" Questioned Draco.

"We spoke and explained in March. We let him decide if he wanted to give it another go and yesterday he gave us a positive answer. Today Andromeda called us to tell us that Harry would not wake up." Their eyes widened but he continued, "we found he is in a healing coma. However, he fell into the coma with a glamour on and it's interfering with his healing. This is where Rosalina comes in."

She sat up straighter, confused, "what ability is that papa?"

But Draco answered, eyes wide. "Parseltongue. He somehow made a Parseltongue based glamour charm and you need another Parselmouth to remove it."

Their eyes widened further when Severus nodded.

"Why Parseltongue though?" Questioned Dominic.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "You will find that spells in Parseltongue are stronger than those in Latin. That is why it is such a coveted gift. However, there aren't many Parseltongue spell books around, at least that we know of, Harry would know best." He turned his attention to his little girl. "Will you help us Rosalina?"

She nodded once. "Yes papa."

With that, Severus led the other three to the Floo and saying, "Tonks residence is the Floo address."

They each gave a sharp nod before stepping through, allowing Severus to take the lead.

Lucius gave them a curious look before wrapping his arms around Severus's shoulders.

Andromeda ah ha-ed before she came over with a book in her hands.

"What's this Andromeda?" Questioned Severus.

"This is his Spell Crafting journal. It should have the Spell in here. I've placed a privacy ward on it to keep from reading anything not the glamour charm."

Rosalina looked affronted but all Andromeda said was, "he's worked too hard to get to where he is now that I'm not taking the chance."

Rosalina conceded to the point and gingerly took the book from the elderly woman. She looked through it, not able to read them until she came to the one she could.

She then began the counter spell, taking several minutes to finish.

They all, save Andromeda, gasped seeing his form with the glamour off for the first time.

Scars lined his face, starting from his right temple, over his eye, and over his mouth. Another scar over the bridge of his nose.

His torso was also littered with scars.

"Baby...what did those monsters do to you?" breathed. Lucius, horrified.

Andromeda said softly, "what you have to remember is that yes his kidnappers did some of the damage, but so too did his relatives. I couldn't get much from him but his relatives caused the scars on his face and back. They claimed he was a street fighting delinquent to explain his scars away. And he couldn't tell the Muggles as they wouldn't believe him, as they had already been bought and the few who did were soon bought too."

"No wonder Harry didn't like how I dealt with Fudge," breathed Lucius.

Severus took a hold of Harry's hand and lifted it, fury in his voice, "and this?"

On the back of his hand were the words, I must not tell lies.

Fury covered the others face as well and was heard as Andromeda spoke.

"Delores Umbridge and her detentions. She made Harry and anyone else who received detention with her write lines with a Blood Quill, until it sank in. This is what the Inquisitorial Squad helped her do."

Draco gasped and hunched in on himself when the others looked at him. "I didn't know she was torturing them..."

Andromeda shook her head. "Just Harry, the DA, Half-blood's and Muggleborns."

"DA?" Questioned Dominic.

She gave a small smile. "The DA was a Defense study group put together by our generous young man here," she gestured to Harry, "and his two friends, Hermione Weasley, back then Granger, and Ronald Weasley when it became apparent that Umbridge wouldn't teach them anything-as Voldemort had just been resurrected the end of the previous year-and Fudge and the Ministry were in denial. That was when he placed Umbridge in Hogwarts, as he thought Dumbledore was attempting to Overthrow the Ministry and take his position. However they were betrayed by one of their own and she still has the cursed mark even now twenty five years later."

"Cursed mark?" Questioned Severus.

Andromeda smiled a grim smile. "Yes. When they first formed the DA, Hermione cursed a piece of parchment and if they wanted to participate, they had to sign it. When Marietta Edgecomb betrayed them to Umbridge, the word sneak etched itself on her forehead in the form of boils."

"That's how she got the DA?" Questioned Lucius, frowning, to which she nodded. "I wonder what Harry did to her." They looked at him inquisitively. "Come on. You ought to know he can be a bit vindictive and being betrayed by someone they trusted, just as his parents had been, would've hit a sore spot."

They winced when he put it that way it made sense that he would have revenge.

"Don't know" she breathed, "I didn't think of it that way."

"What did DA stand for?" Questioned Rosalina, curious.

Her smile brightened, "officially it meant Defense Association."

"And unofficially?" Questioned Severus.

"Dumbledore's Army. As I said before, Fudge was afraid that Dumbledore was attempting to overthrow the Ministry and thus in his mind use the kids as an army so in a way they decided to give him the finger."

Severus chuckled. "Brilliant love."

Dominic asked, curious, "what else did he do upon his return? Not much was known about his adventures."

"Well, let's finish fifth year."

"More happened?" Questioned Dominic.

She nodded, "other than the Blood Quill detentions, towards the end of the year, Harry had a vision of his godfather being tortured. Now Harry had been having visions of Voldemort since the summer after third year and all of fourth. However, in fifth year, he began having visions of a long corridor with an orb filled with smoke. This was in truth a prophecy. However, he wasn't told this until later.

Anyways I'll get to that in a moment. He had a vision of his godfather being tortured so he went to Severus and told Severus" they looked at him to see him nodding, "well Harry snuck into Umbridge's office and used her Floo and was told Snuffles-who was actually Sirius Black, his godfather-was out by Kreacher, the Black's house elf. As he was back then," she reached down and rubbed her fingers threw his hair, "he assumed it was a true vision as he had seen Arthur Weasley attacked earlier in the year and decided he was going to rescue him, except he had no way to get there and before he could plan Umbridge caught him in her office and began to use the Cruciatus curse on him, knowing he would most likely know the location of both Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black. Hermione however interrupted it, saying his secret weapon was in the Forbidden Forest. Hermione lead them to the Forbidden Forest, heading to where Grawp, Hagrid's brother was kept, only for Umbridge to be carried away by the centaurs.

Then His friends, Hermione, Ron, Neville Longbottom, Luna Longbottom, back then Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley, headed to the Ministry, using Luna's idea, Thestrals."

Lucius closed his eyes, "they didn't."

She grinned then nodded, still running her fingers threw his hair. "Yes, they flew on the back of the Thestrals. When they arrived, Harry began walking the corridors, the others following, until he came across the Hall of Prophecies. Well he found one with his name on it and then the Death Eaters arrived and Harry dropped the prophecy. And the teens began duelling the DE's until the Order of the Phoenix arrived, including his godfather. Sirius was a cocky bastard and as he was fighting Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black, my sister, he was pushed through the Veil of Death in the Department of Mysteries. And Harry lost it. He tried to follow Siri, not knowing what the Veil was but Remus stopped him. So Harry took off after Bellatrix and attempted the Cruciatus, however, he didn't have enough hatred and it failed. Before he could do anything else, Voldemort appeared. He possessed Harry but because Harry was in pain from losing the only adult he loved, Voldemort could not stand it and released him. It was during this time that Lucius and Severus defected or admitted they were spies and attacked both Voldemort and the DE's. Voldemort was heavily bleeding as was the DE's and they retreated after the Minister and some of the employees appeared, giving irrefutable proof that Voldemort was back and Harry and Dumbledore were telling the truth. Dumbledore and the adults took the kids back to Hogwarts, where Dumbledore told Harry the prophecy, having been the one to originally hear it."

She took a sip of water when it popped up, causing Severus to question her, "I thought you didn't have elves Andromeda?"

She sent him a small smile "and I don't. She's Harry's…"

"She? Dobby isn't a she" stated Lucius, getting raised brows from Draco, never knowing what happened to the nanny elf.

Andromeda shook her head sadly, "It's not Dobby. He unfortunately passed in the War."

"What happened?" questioned Severus, knowing how fond of Dobby Harry was.

She frowned but answered, "did you ever notice Harry disappear for a short while, every now and then, a little while after his graduation?"

The two men exchanged looks but nodded and she continued "Harry was off hunting objects that the Dark Lord had made," the men and Rosalina frowned, remembering Harry's talk with Minerva and the news of Voldemort's Horcruxes. "He did this without you as he didn't want you influenced by the Darkest of Arts and it was the last task given to him by Dumbledore, to find and destroy the Dark Lord's Horcruxes."

Dominic and Draco gasped, being the only two that didn't know.

She nodded grim. "Hermione and Ron knew Dumbledore had a task for him but he didn't want to burden them with the knowledge of Horcruxes and he technically didn't tell them. They went to Dumbledore's portrait and found out that way. He wanted Harry to have assistance you see. So they eventually confronted him and they assisted him, no matter how much they argued over it. Anyways, when Harry went missing for a couple days, Harry, Hermione and Ron had been kidnapped as Hermione had said the taboo. They were taken to one of your Manors Lucius and the boys were locked in the basement with two goblins, Dean Thomas, Garrick Ollivander, Luna Lovegood and my Ted. Hermione was taken upstairs and tortured.

Eventually Harry remembered that he had a communication mirror Sirius had given him. Now I don't know why but Aberforth Dumbledore had its mate and sent help in the form of Dobby. He had popped out but the loudness of it alerted the DE's and Ron took Hermione and Dobby took Harry but Bellatrix had thrown a knife and Dobby was struck, in the chest. He called Harry his friend before he died. Harry buried him at Bill Weasley's house."

She shook her head. "No the elf here isn't Dobby but she did have his elflings. She used to belong to the Crouches until the World Cup in 1994 when the Sr freed her for losing sight of his son."

"Winky," Severus breathed with absolute certainty.

A quiet pop was heard and they turned.

"Master Severus. What can Winky be doing for you?"

Severus looked confused for a moment before he blanked his face again. "How am I your Master Winky?"

She answered, "Master Harry is bonded to Master Severus and Master Lucius, thus they too are my Masters."

Severus nodded, understanding before doing a double take at her outfit.

She wore a dark purple ruffled skirt with a lighter purple top. On the skirt, around the bottom edges were the Coats of Arms for the Peverell, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Emrys, Potter, Black, Tonks, Lupin, and Prewett, families. Upon close inspection they also saw the Prince and Malfoy Coats of Arms on her blouse, with the Potter's.

"I don't understand. Potter is a member of all those families?" Draco questioned, incredulity in his voice.

Andromeda gave him a sharp look. "Yes. Lily, it turns out, wasn't a Muggleborn. She was a Prewett, born to Gideon when he was still in Hogwarts. However, he left her bearer and never knew he was an expectant father, said bearer had no way to contact him, the owls kept returning. He was the Emrys heir, but passed in the war, after giving birth to Lily. She was then adopted by the Evans family."

She took a sip of drink before continuing, "and Gideon, being oldest, had the Lordship. He left in his will that should his untimely death occur that everything was to be left to his heir, should he have one. In the event that he doesn't have one it's to go to Fabian or if the worse happened, Molly. Well he had one obviously and the goblins knew it, so they kept it from Molly at the time of her brothers death and she never bothered asking, probably assuming they'd spent it all, when the goblins in actuality have been investing it, also per Gideon's request."

"How do you know this?" Questioned Dominic.

She shrugged, "I was there with him when he entered the vaults, when he arrived the year Teddy graduated. Inside was Gideon's will, his journals, etc. He found the same in the other vaults, minus the will in the cases of Peverell, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Emrys vaults. And before you ask, his grandfather didn't know he was the Emrys heir. How do we know this? Other than those journals, Harry also found a portrait. He has been spending the last five years getting to know his family and healing."

"Were you there when he did the tests?" Questioned Draco.

She shook her head. "He did those the same summer he got together with your father; the Summer before sixth year. He claimed all his headships then, being as he was the Last Head of those Families and rightful heir of the Prewett family, even if Molly had five children older than him. Gideon was the oldest and the Head of the Family, so naturally his child, even if unknown would inherit it if something happened to him."

They nodded.

She cleared her throat, shook her head, before speaking, "you wanted to know what he did during his adventures, I believe?"

Dominic and Rosalina nodded.

"Well, his sixth and seventh year were pretty calm, other than keeping his relationship quiet and training. I also think he spent more time studying as well; for his classes, Lordship and occlumency, as well. And well after graduation the war picked up. Well, Dumbledore did take him out for a horcrux in his sixth year, but it turned out to be a fake. And Dumbledore put on another horcrux but it had a curse on it and he became ill. Severus managed to slow it, keeping him alive for a few months longer than he was expected. So Dumbledore locked down the castle, keyed to keep out anyone with the Mark…"

"Then how was Uncle Severus still there?" Questioned Draco.

"Harry removed it for him and Lucius shortly after Dumbledore's death, per their request." she answered softly. "And Voldemort wasn't stupid enough to mark a student while still in school, so we didn't have to worry about that. And before you ask, Harry snuck off of Hogwarts ground to remove Severus's and Lucius's Mark, so as not to alert anyone of what was happening."

Severus gently took over, "Harry had created a ward to allow us entrance to Hogwarts before then. The little sneak he is, he made us believe he found it somewhere else. Harry said it in Parseltongue and explained afterwards that wards, spell etc in Parseltongue were stronger than Latin. However, he made it even stronger as he said it in Parseltongue and Latin, simultaneously."

Their eyes widened. "He spoke two languages at once," questioned Dominic, shocked.

Severus nodded, as did Lucius.

"He's odd that way but we love him," explained Lucius.

Severus rubbed one long finger over Harry's cheek.

"Winky!" Called Andromeda softly, to which a pop was heard.

"Yes Mistress?" She questioned quietly.

"Bring us some lunch, then go have your own" she replied.

Winky nodded before saying, "yes miss," and popping out, only to return a few minutes later with food.

The sextet ate in silence for a little while before they once more began to speak.

"Anything after Hogwarts, he was preparing for war and trying to keep his relationship a secret, as he thought no one would understand why he would want two lovers who were at least twenty years his senior. But, age has never mattered for Harry. Harry likes, or loves, someone based on personality, not looks nor age, And he was always more mature than the others, being as he grew up in an abusive environment. But Harry had always had a crush on Lucius and Severus, even when they were horrible to him. He at least knew that Severus didn't hate him as much as he acted or want him dead or maimed too badly, seeing as said man kept saving every time he was in danger." She reclined back and rubbed Harry's head. "Harry is a lot more Slytherin than anyone gives him create for, being as that was to be his house, primarily." She paused and grinned as all of them spluttered.

Draco spluttered out, "you mean he was meant for Slytherin?"

She nodded and explained. "Harry hadn't known of the magical world until his eleventh birthday, literally. Instead of a teacher showing up, Harry had met Hagrid." Severus closed his eyes, already having an idea of what happened. She nodded, "Harry, who had never known kindness or affection, grasped onto the first being who ever showed him those things, Hagrid, and his Slytherin bashing and Gryffindor praising, and as they walked Diagon Alley, Harry learned what really happened to his parents, learnt that a Slytherin had killed his parents. And then he met a rude blond who reminded him of his cousin, who always bullied him and got away with everything, placing the blame on Harry, when it was always his cousin who did the horrible things, and then the same boy was rude to Harry's first friend his own age on the Hogwarts Express, that of Ronald Weasley, who he had met just earlier, as Hagrid had forgotten to tell Harry how to get onto Platform 9&¾ and he saw a group of redheads who were talking about Muggles and were kind enough to help him. And when that boy was sorted into Slytherin, when the hat suggested that Harry would do well there, being as he had to learn how to hide himself from an early age or their was a chance that Harry might not have survived to make it to Hogwarts, he was sly and ambitious enough to get out of most situations, he couldn't with the muggles as they always blamed everything on him, even if he wasn't there. Anyways, when he saw the boy get sorted into Slytherin, even before the hat touched his head," Draco flinched, now knowing she was talking of him, "and the hat wanted him there, he begged for anywhere but there. Eventually, it conceded and placed Harry in Gryffindor, where Harry, being the Slytherin he is, adopted the mannerisms that were expected from Gryffindor."

She took a sip of water and shook her head, clearing her thoughts.

"Anyways, that first year, Harry and Ron were instant friends on the Hogwarts Express. Hermione didn't join in the group until Halloween, when the then Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Quirinus Quirrell, entered the Great Hall during the Halloween feast and announced that a troll was in the dungeons. He then preceded to 'faint'. Dumbledore sent everyone back to their common rooms, but Harry heard someone say Hermione was in the girls bathroom, thus she didn't know, and instead of getting a teacher's attention, the duo went to find her, only to find that Quirrell lied about where the troll was, as it was right outside the bathroom Hermione was in, on the second floor. So they distracted the troll, Harry even going so far as to jump on his back and stick his wand up his nose," they all wrinkled their noses, "and when the troll was about to grab Harry, Ron used the levitation spell on the trolls club and dropped in on said trolls head. They were then found by the professors…." and so she continued on with first year, each of them memorized, having never heard the stories.

She took a large drink of her tea before even beginning second year, "Now second year started a little before the actual school year. So Harry hadn't received any letters from Hermione or Ron that summer. Well one day when his Uncle had sent him to his room, that being his cousin's second bedroom, he found an odd little creature in his room, that he soon learned was a house elf. This house elf had been taking Harry's letters and hiding them, as he knew something bad was going to happen at Hogwarts that year, and he was trying to get Harry to stay away. When Harry refused, the elf went downstairs where the uncle was entertaining guests or clients or something similar and levitated a cake on said clients head. Harry then got a letter from the Improper Use of Magic Department reprimanding him and reminding him that magic was not to be used on muggles, which Harry had been hiding from his relatives as he could use it to threaten them. Well, after that, Harry was locked in his room, quite literally, as it had about seven or so locks on the door, a cat flap to get food, when they remembered to feed him, and bars on his windows so he could not escape that way. Well, Ron was worried about him as he hadn't heard a word from him all summer, so him and the Weasley Twins, Fred and George snuck off with their father's invisible flying car and headed to Harry's. Well, they noticed the bars on the window and Harry explained that his trunk was locked in a cupboard, so one of the twins went to get his trunk and they pulled the bars off his window and Harry was about to get in the car but he almost forgot Hedwig and his uncle came in and grabbed his ankle and was pulled out, landing in the bushes below. Harry yelled back that he'd see them next summer and he spent the rest of the summer with the Weasley's, after Molly fussed at the Twins and Ron for taking their father's car…"

She then went on to explain the meeting with Lockhart, the duelling tournament, Draco using serpensortia, and Harry talking to it, which to him sounded english, to the voice Harry heard every once in awhile and the messages and petrifications, and the reactions Harry got.

All of them spluttered when they heard that Harry and Ron had snuck into Slytherin dorm disguised as Crabbe and Goyle to question Draco about whether or not he knew who the Heir of Slytherin was.

"That's why Goyle was wearing glasses!" exclaimed Draco, not believing he hadn't realized before.

She gave a smirk and nod before continuing, all the way to the confrontation.

"Harry and Ron headed to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, as they figured out that the one who was killed fifty years previous hadn't moved on. Well, they asked how she died and she said she saw 'big yellow eyes' staring at her from the sinks. Well Lockhart stumbled upon them as Harry figured out all he had to say was open, in Parseltongue, to the sink and was going to turn them in, however, they turned the tables on him and sent him down the chute first. Well, Harry and then Ron came down and Lockhart took Ron's wand, which had been broken at the beginning of the year, as I told you earlier, and explained how it was a tragedy what happened. He was a master Obliviator and a fraud as he stole other's story and then obliviated them. Well he attempted to do so to the duo but the wand was broken and backfired, the magical backlash caused a cave in. Harry was on the side that continued onwards, and Ron was with an amnesiac Gilderoy Lockhart. Harry told Ron to start digging a big enough hole for him to get back through and Harry continued onwards. On the floor in the main Chamber was Ginny, Ron's sister, a black book and a young boy of about seventeen...the Hat gave Harry the Sword of Gryffindor. Well after Fawkes shredded the snakes eyes, Harry could stand and fit it...he was stabbed with a fang," they gasped as their eyes went back to Harry, who was still there sleeping peacefully, "he pulled the fang from his arm and stabbed the black diary, instinctively knowing it was what was keeping Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, alive. Well, black, I want to say ink but it doesn't seem correct, came from the diary and the image of Tom exploded. Ginny took a gasp of breath and Harry managed to crawl to her, telling her to head back but he was already losing his sight due to the Venom. Luckily, in the nick of time, Fawkes came and cried on the wound. They headed back to Ron and Lockhart and Fawkes carried them out."

She took another drink, and continued to explain the rest of second year and then third. Explaining how he used accidental magic on his aunt Marge, to spending the rest of the summer in Diagon, to the dementor on the train and the Quidditch Match and the incidents with Sirius Black to the end of the year.

"The little brat. He's the reason Sirius went missing and the Ministry became a laughingstock?" said Severus questioningly.

Andromeda nodded, biting back her smirk.

"And fourth year?" questioned Dominic, making Andromeda, Severus, Lucius, and Draco wince. She cleared her throat but answered, "fourth year was the year the Triwizard Tournament was reinstated. This was the year Harry was hoping to have a danger free year, however, the at the time DADA professor, Alastor Moody, who was in truth a Death Eater disguised as Alastor, using polyjuice potion, entered Harry into the tournament, that he shouldn't have had to being as it was for of age students. Anyways, everyone turned on him once more, including his best friend Ron, and Hermione followed Ron, not wanting to have to chose, but in a way did anyways. Well, after the first task, which happened to be getting a golden egg from a nesting dragon, they all began to speak to Harry again…" and she explained.

"...Harry and Cedric grabbed the cup together and were portkeyed to a graveyard, where a voice said to kill the spare. Harry was then hit with the Cruciatus curse and bound to the tomb of one of the men buried there. Wormtail, also known as Peter Pettigrew, drug a human sized cauldron over to the middle of the grass and placed a homunculi type being was placed in it. Harry was then forced to witness and participate in a ritual that brought back Lord Voldemort, the murderer of his parents. Bones of the Father, unknowingly given you will renew your son. Flesh of a servant, willingly sacrificed, you will revive your master. Blood of the Enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe.* Harry had been bound to Tom's biological father's grave and as the first phrase was spoken, bone had come out from the grave. As the second line was spoken, Pettigrew cut off his hand and dumped it into the cauldron. And as the last line was spoken, Pettigrew cut into Harry's arm and dripped his blood into the cauldron." She rubbed the scar and the others saw it, Lucius, Severus and Draco's face tightening.

"He made it look like the Dark Mark?" questioned Draco.

Andromeda nodded. "And it gives him some trouble sometimes. He did some major nerve damage when he cut into Harry's arm. Anyways, when Voldemort exited the cauldron, he called his follower before he released Harry and they began a battle of wills. Voldemort told Harry that in proper duelling, you bowed, however, Harry didn't cooperate. Voldemort imperiused Harry, however, Harry beat Voldemort's imperius curse and only bowed his head. Harry was hit with a cruciatus curse...he ran to Cedric's body and summoned the portkey and headed back to Hogwarts. When he announced he was back, that Voldemort was back, the Minister balked at it. Moody took Harry with him and questioned him. Before Moody could do anything, Severus and Dumbledore came in and stunned the man impersonating Moody. Severus found out that that was where his ingredients were disappearing to, as Moody's flask had polyjuice potion in it. When it wore off, they figured out it was Bartemius Crouch Jr, who had been, at his ill mother's dying wish, taken from Azkaban, his mother was polyjuiced into JR. and died buried as Jr. While the real JR. was under Imperius curse until the World Cup in the Summer."

She took some drink and ate some supper, the others following suit.

"How do you know all this?" questioned Dominic.

She looked at him, "because in order to help him heal, I have either been making him tell me, or show me the memories. And before you say anything, it is with his permission that I have told you any of this." She gave them a sharp look, at their astonished looks, "did you think we wouldn't know you would want to know?"

Lucius let out a deep chuckle and shook his head. He ran his fingers over Harry's face, "He keeps getting more and more devious every time I think I know how he'd react he goes and does the opposite."

Severus nodded, also gently rubbing his knuckles against Harry's cheek.

After supper was over, she had them remove their fingers from Harry so she could scan Harry. Nothing new had happened.

So a pattern was set. Over the course of the next few weeks, before they had to go back to Hogwarts, the Malfoy-Prince family came over, sometimes Dominic coming too, and Andromeda kept them entertained with stories of Harry.

While they were there, she would then run a scan on him, which is what she was doing now.

Something caught her attention and she looked frowning before a smile appeared. "Unless magic intervenes…"

"Grandma?" Questioned Teddy, being one of the days he was off from work.

She blinked and looked up to see everyone looking at her, though Severus looks like he understood.

She turned and ran her fingers threw his hair. "I said before, when he first returned to us, that unless magic intervened, he would never bear more children. Magic has intervened." She paused as Teddy gasped.

"You mean…?" He gestured toward his uncle's belly.

She nodded. "Yes, magic is intervening. He can carry his own children now, if they so desire more children that is."

Teddy bowed his head but they could see the grin and tears.

Severus placed his hand on his shoulder. He debated a moment before pulling him into his embrace. "We wanted, and still do want, a large family with him as well but we are going to court him properly again before we have them."

They nodded and Severus released Teddy. "If you can excuse us, Andromeda, Teddy, Draco, Dominic, Rosalina, Lucius and I have something to do."

Andromeda gave him a curious look and he elaborated, "Minerva has called a staff meeting." Her eyes widened but she nodded waving them off.

The three Malfoy-Prince's Flooed to Hogwarts and sat at the staff table while they waited for the others.

A few minutes later and the others trickled in, giving the three a curious look.

So Minerva began the meeting, with Hermione interrupting, "where's Harry?"

Minerva frowned at her but answered, seeing the curiosity of the staff, "Harry could not make it to this meeting and it will be explained why later. Now…" And she continued the meeting.

At the end, they finally addressed the issue. "Now Harry could not be here. Severus, Lucius, could you explain why?"

They inclined their head and Severus spoke, "Harry has gone into a healing coma," Lucius took over as Hermione barked out questions, "and has been since the late hours of his birthday."

Severus picked back up, "we had hoped by this time he would be awake, however he hasn't."

Minerva's frown deepened before she demanded Hermione to be silent.

The staff stared at Minerva shocked, never seeing her lose composure. "If you would be silent and allowed them to explain then we might understand what's going on and what needs done!" She growled, silencing Hermione and the others, while the Malfoy-Prince's smirked.

"Now, what happened Severus, Lucius? Do you know?"

Severus sighed but Lucius answered, "we had a more in depth talk the afternoon of his birthday. He came to the Manor after spending the morning with Andromeda and Teddy. We talked until about ten thirty I believe and he Flooed home, going straight to bed. Cone morning Andromeda had found Harry unconscious and not waking and Flooed us. We went and Severus did a diagnosis charm, while giving Andromeda a calming draught. Severus then figured out he was in a Magical Healing Coma." He fell silent, saying no more.

Minerva frowned but nodded and dismissed everyone but them.

Once everyone was gone, she warded the room before asking, "what else happened?"

They exchanged looks before Severus nodded and explained, "he allowed us to court him again that evening of his birthday. That is why he arrived. He wanted to give his answer and spend it with us."

Her hand covered her mouth even as she smiled. "He allowed the courting again?"

Lucius answered, "he did. He loves us, he admitted that, but he's scared that we'll leave him of our own free will this time."

Severus took over, "or whoever did it before may do it again. Which is why we didn't say we were courting him again. Also we have no idea if he wants it announced."

She nodded frowning, "why or who would do this?"

They exchanged looks before Severus spoke, "we have reason to believe it may have been either Ginevra Weasley or the fan girls. Harry said she had been nursed to his story, which is why he suspected her. Which is another reason we didn't say, as her brother and sister-in-law also work here."

She nodded, deep in thought. "Alright go on back to Harry. I know you'd rather be with him."

They exchanged looks before Severus explained something else to her. "His pouch is healing as well Minerva."

That got her attention, "what?"

Lucius explained. "Magic has intervened and his womb is healing, as are the scars on his body, that no one knew about as he's been living under glamour charms, spoken in Parseltongue. Luckily Rosalina is a Parselmouth or he may not have healed as well as he has. The Glamour's were intervening with the healing."

Her mouth snapped shut as tears filled her eyes. "How bad were the scars?"

They winced, giving an indication. "He was covered front and back. Now most of them have disappeared, especially the ones from the muggles and a few from his recent…" He paused for the right word. "Recent misadventure."

She winced, knowing exactly what he meant.

They silently nodded to her, disabled the silencing ward, and opened the door, only to see the others there, Rosalina and Draco getting more and more aggravated with Hermione's questions.

"What is going on out here?" Demanded Minerva, more than a little annoyed.

Draco sneered at Hermione before turning respectfully to Minerva. "The female Weasley has been interrogating or at least attempting to interrogate us since we left the staff room, since we decided to wait for our father's."

Minerva frowned but nodded. "You four go on. Mrs. Weasley… It would seem you still haven't learned boundaries…" She trailed off, frown deepening.

"But I have madam!" She protested.

And their voices grew fainter as they got further away.

The got to the edges of the wards and apparated to Andromeda's.

"Any changes?" They asked as Andromeda allowed them entrance.

"No, there haven't been any."

They nodded, already figuring that but thought they'd ask anyways.

.HP

So the next few weeks flew by, Harry healing as he rested, with the Malfoy-Prince's coming for visits and to talk to him.

They moved him to Hogwarts when the term started, knowing Andromeda and Teddy would be too busy to keep an eye on him.

Minerva knew of the arrangement and allowed it, knowing that Severus had a medical degree, having gotten it during the period Harry was gone.

So it was a month into the school year when Harry woke, to find himself in a room he knew as well as his own, that of his beloved Severus.

He groaned and cast a tempus to see that it was almost suppertime.

Knowing his beloved didn't eat much in the Great Hall for supper, he slowly stood, stumbling slightly as he made his way to the shower for a quick shower.

Ten minutes later, Harry was feeling relieved and more stable so he went to the kitchen and made his beloved's their favorite, steak and rice with cheesy broccoli.

Thirty minutes later, he put everything on plates and sat down, waiting for the two.

Two minutes later, the door opened and Severus went straight to Harry's room, only to find him not in there. They then smelt food and headed to the kitchens, breath catching at seeing their Harry awake and a warm meal ready for them.

He greeted them with a warm smile and said softly, "hi loves…"

That was all that was needed for Severus and Lucius to gather him in their embraces.

"How long have you been awake?" Questioned Severus, running a scan on him.

He chuckled but answered, "about forty-five minutes. Long enough for a shower and to make some supper."

Lucius cupped Harry's cheek, bringing his attention to him.

Harry stared into his eyes before gathering his courage and pressing a kiss to Lucius's mouth.

Said man inhaled sharply but took over the kiss for a few moments before pulling away. Harry threw Lucius a grin before taking a step closer to Severus, who then pulled him closer and kissed him, causing Harry to throw his arms around Severus's neck and let out a small moan.

Severus pulled away with a small chuckle before he guided Harry to a seat, Lucius following.

"Thank you love for making us supper, although it should have been us making you food."

He reached across the table and squeezed their hands. "I wanted to do this for you, for staying by my side the last two months."

"You know?" Questioned Lucius, shocked.

He gave him a smile, "I know. I could feel you by my side and I could hear you talking. I just couldn't respond." He pulled his hands away and waved towards the food. "Now eat, loves, before it gets cold."

And they all began eating, talking in between bites.

After finishing, Severus made the dishes wash themselves and took his beloved's to the couch.

Once there, he gave Harry another kiss. "Thank you for supper, beloved."

Lucius also took his own kiss. "Yes thank you Harry."

He gave a smile. "You're welcome."

Severus pulled Harry to his side, his hands carding through Harry's hair. "Now, we have questions for you on how you want to proceed with our courting. And yes, we will still take the time to court you."

He frowned but nodded, "I don't know. Last time we didn't tell because Voldemort was still around."

"And you were quite young when we got together," Lucius continued.

"What do the others know?" He questioned, thinking.

"Minerva, Andromeda, Rosalina, Draco, Teddy and Dominic are the only ones who know the full truth. The staff believes that we've talked, in depth, on your birthday." Explained Severus.

He frowned deeper, "I don't know what to do. On one hand I want the world to know you're mine, on the other, I want to protect you from any of the derogatory comments some people will make."

Severus and Lucius brushed their knuckles against his cheeks.

"Beloved, we can take care of ourselves. But we know you worry over us."

Lucius took over, "so how about this? We keep quiet about it for the time being and court you quietly, however, when we're ready for people to know, we'll talk it over again and decide."

They both nodded and with that out of the way, the three men went to bed.

The following morning, Severus had coffee prepared and the trio sat to drink it in peace.

Just as they stood, having finished their coffee's, Harry pressed a kiss to Severus's mouth, getting Severus to grab his hips and hold him close. He pulled away from the delectable mouth he was devouring and turned Harry to face Lucius, giving him his opportunity to devour Harry, to which he did.

Harry wrapped his arms around Lucius's neck as he was swept away with the feelings consuming him.

Lucius gentled the kiss before he pulled away.

"We should go, before we devour you Harry, when we want to love you."

Harry panted but nodded, trying to get control of himself, which took a few minutes.

"What's Minerva been doing about my classes, loves?"

"She's been substituting for it, as she does know some wandless magic. Though the extracurricular class has been cancelled."

Harry nodded, having already figured that that may have been what was happening.

He wrapped his arms around his beloved's before letting them go and waiting by the door.

The trio walked in silence, just enjoying one another's company.

They were the first to arrive, as they wanted and they sat, quietly conversing together.

The others began to arrive in groups. Minerva was the first to notice them.

"Harry," she breathed, getting the others attention.

"Harry!" Hermione screeched before she launched herself at him, getting caught to his chest.

"Hi Mione" he said softly, swinging around with her, before placing her down as Minerva gently wrapped her arms around him.

"Hi Minnie," he held her tightly.

"How long have you been awake, brat?" she demanded.

He pulled back, to look her in the face, "I woke up last night, about suppertime, but I wanted to talk with Severus and Lucius before I informed anyone else."

She cuffed him upside the head before smiling softly.

"Alright, I can understand that" she said, brushing his hair back.

She let him regain his seat before speaking, "I have been following your lesson plan for your Wandless class, however, I had to cancel the extracurricular class, until you awakened."

He nodded, "Severus and Lucius had explained. I understand. Did you have any special plans for them or just following the work plan?"

"Just following the work plan. We are still in the beginning months of the year."

He nodded, but stayed silent as the students began walking in.

Whispers spread like wildfire, seeing their favorite professor awake again.

Minerva added to it by standing and, once they calmed, saying, "as you can see, our favorite professor has awaken!"

They stood and clapped and cheered as an embarrassed Harry stood and said, "thank you. Those of you that are in my Spell Crafting class, we will begin with it again in a few more days."

They cheered some more and he sat back down, going back to his breakfast.

.HP

*YAOI ALERT*

So the next few years passed, Harry, Severus and Lucius courting in private. They took it to the next level late one evening.

Harry was staying over with the duo, having fallen more in love with them everyday.

Severus came over to him and pulled him up, having been sitting on the couch. He pulled Harry up and into the bedroom, laying him gently in the middle of the bed, "is this alright, Harry, love?"

Harry nodded, to which Severus swooped down and stole a kiss from him, deepening it, as he lowered his weight onto Harry, pinning him to the bed, "is this alright?"

He broke from the kiss and stared into onyx eyes, "yes, as long as it's you and Luc" he answered truthfully.

Severus leaned down and stole his next breath, gently disrobing Harry as he went. He set back and breathed, "you're gorgeous," causing Harry to flush, getting a chuckle from his two men.

Lucius then gently leaned in and kissed Harry, stealing his breath as well, allowing Severus to disrobe both himself and Lucius.

Lucius gently nibbled his way down Harry's front as Severus took Harry's mouth in a searing kiss.

Lucius stopped at a nipple and nipped at it, before sucking on it, getting a sharp inhale from the man they were tormenting.

He stopped and went to the twin, giving it the same treatment as the other before sliding down lower, tonguing his belly button before he swallowed Harry's member whole, causing said man to arch and let out a deep moan, thrusting into the suction.

Lucius grabbed his hips, to stop his movements, before pulling back and gently scraping his teeth against the swollen member.

Harry arched and let out a screaming moan, getting Severus to assist Lucius in holding Harry down.

After a few moments of letting Harry to catch his breath, Severus took over where Lucius had been, swallowing Harry's cock whole, while Lucius went lower, whispering a cleansing charm on Harry, before he teabagged Harry's balls, causing Harry to jolt, and moan.

Severus looked down at Lucius and moaned, catching his attention.

"Look at him Harry, mouthing your balls, getting all that natural aroma. Look at him baby."

With difficulty, Harry lifted his head and watched Lucius, before dropping his head back and letting out a deep moan.

Lucius exchanged a look with Severus, before Severus started sucking hard on Harry's cock, while Lucius summoned some lube but placed it on the bedside table, before bringing his attention back to Harry's balls.

He nuzzled at them for a moment before licking his way down, spreading Harry's cheeks, and stabbing his tongue into Harry's tight hole.

Harry jumped and let out a shout before Severus ran his fingers over his thigh and he relaxed back down.

Lucius ran his tongue over the winking hole before he pushed said appendage in, working to make him looser.

Severus grabbed the lube and placed some on his fingers before he gently, reached around Lucius, who pulled back, and ran his finger over the hole.

Tension stole Harry's breath away, as he waited impatiently for what was to happen next.

He ran his finger around the winking hole, before he gently pressed one in, getting a gasp from the man beneath them.

He slid it in slowly before sliding back out, over and over, before adding a second, scissoring it, loosening him.

Lucius swallowed his cock, making Harry let loose another groan before riding both mouth and fingers, getting a moan from the older men before he added another finger.

Several minutes passed, pulling moans and groans from the youngest male, before Severus removed his fingers and Lucius pressed his cock at the stretched entrance, "all right baby?" He questioned, to which Harry nodded, pressing back against the thick cock probing his entrance.

"Please Luc. Please.." He begged, causing said blond to lean forward and steal a kiss, as he pressed forward slowly, easing his way into the still tight hole.

Severus moved over to sit by Harry's head. Said man turned his head and gasped as Lucius's thick cock pressed against his prostate.

Lucius stopped moving for a moment and Harry used that to his advantage, he swallowed Severus's cock, getting a gasp and his hand gripping his hair.

Lucius gave a gentle thrust, causing Harry to gasp and Severus to thrust.

Soon the trio found a rhythm and lost themselves to it, to making love once more.

Gasps, groans, moans, and yells filled the room for the next few hours as no more words were spoken, as they switched spots every time they came.

They laid there panting as they came for the last time, trying to calm their breaths.

Lucius did a cleansing charm before pulling his two beloveds together, pillowing their heads on his chest.

"Love you," the three breathed together, before chuckling as they fell to sleep, resting against one another.

The next morning, Harry woke, glad that it was a weekend. He gently moved their arms and slid from the bed, wincing and limping as he his way to the bathroom, sitting down to allow the bath to get ready. He flushed and washed and climbed in, breathing a sigh of relief even as he winced, relaxing in the warm water. He laid his head back and closed his eyes.

A few minutes later, the door opened and both Severus and Lucius came in.

"You alright love?" Questioned Severus.

He opened his eyes and sent the two a smile, "a little sore, but fine loves."

Lucius and Severus slid in on both side of him. "You're up early," commented Lucius.

"I needed the toilet but felt the soreness so decided to soak." He leant to the left and gave Severus a kiss before turning the opposite way and giving Lucius a kiss too.

Severus gently reached out and spoke, as he ran his finger around the pucker and gently pushed in. "Shh. I'm just making sure there's no damage love."

Lucius stilled his hips so Severus could do as needed.

Severus pulled away after a few moments before summoning a potion and took some onto his fingers and said to Lucius, "hold him up for ten seconds. I'm going to put some of the potion in him to take the ache from him."

Lucius nodded and turned Harry, so they were chest to chest and gripped his hips. When Severus nodded, he lifted Harry and held him above the water, Severus gently and effectively applied the potion, even as Harry hissed, cursing in Parseltongue.

Both elder man felt themselves harden but decided to give their beloved some time to rest.

Harry however had a different idea. He saw their swollen cocks and got a wicked look on his face.

As soon as he was placed back down, he dropped his head down and nibbled on the tip of Lucius's thick head before swallowing down as much as he could without drowning.

Lucius dropped his head back and groaned, gently rocking into the tight heat.

Severus groaned at the sight before he stood against Harry's back. "We were going to let you rest."

Harry pushed his backside into Severus before he pulled off of Lucius's thick cock, rubbing his hand over it. "I know, but I just want you so damn bad."

He looked over his shoulder and sent Severus a wink, "besides your potions are brilliant and you know it."

Severus conceded the point as Harry went back to sucking Lucius's cock.

Severus silently summoned some lube and without delay lathered his fingers and reached down to stretch Harry.

Said man moaned around his mouthful as he pushed back onto the fingers, gently scrapping his teeth around the cock in his mouth. Lucius threw his head back and moaned, long and drawn out as he gently thrust upwards.

Severus moved his fingers before growing impatient and adding another, knowing he should still be stretched from earlier. He thoroughly stretched him before pulling away and lathering his cock before nudging in. He breached the barrier and gave a long thrust, burying himself to the hilt.

Harry moaned before Severus pulled out and thrust back in, setting a semi-hard pace.

In and out he moved, getting moans and groans from his lovers before he reached around and grabbed Harry's cocked, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Several minutes later and Lucius came first, shooting his load down Harry's throat. Harry came hard, arching his back as he swallowed the cock in his mouth deeper, and the one in his ass pushed further in. Severus came next with a moan, into the tightening walls of their youngest lover. They rested for several minutes before they swapped places, Lucius taking Harry and Harry sucking Severus.

They continued for several hours before deciding they needed a break.

They went and had lunch before once more showering, rinsing off he sweat.

They then spent the time talking, resting against one another, until later that night. *YAOI ENDS*

.HP

Three months later, Harry sat up apprehensively as he noticed that his beloved's weren't there, knowing they had detentions to oversee. He stood and dressed and snuck out, visiting his healer.

"Hello Harry. What can I do for you today?" Healer Mueller asked her patient gently.

"I need you to run a scan. I...I think I'm pregnant" he answered softly.

She immediately looked him over and gently lead him to the bed, where she began running scans. "Why do you suspect pregnancy?" She questioned.

"Well, I was pregnant once before and morning sickness was constant. Then I...we've recently started having… Making love."

She nodded, looking over the scans.

"Well, you are indeed pregnant. Do you want to know what you're having?"

"No. I want to know all that with my beloveds by my side."

She nodded and gave him prenatal potion before sending him on his way.

Harry then made his way back to Hogwarts and to meet up with Minerva.

He knocked in her office door and when she said enter, he entered.

"Harry…" She said sitting up straighter. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if perhaps after they've finished overseeing the detentions, if I could steal them away for the rest of the weekend."

She nodded, frowning, "everything alright?"

"Yes" he answered immediately, not elaborating.

"Where will you go?"

He shrugged. "Haven't planned that far ahead yet."

She nodded and dismissed him, sending him on his way.

He gave her a smile before he left school grounds again, putting his idea into play.

He apparated off Hogwarts ground, heading to an old Peverell home, being welcomed by the magic and the few house elves still there. "How can Toffy help Master Peverell?"

Harry gave her a little smile before saying, "can you and a few other elves clean the Master Bedroom, library, and whatever else you think may need cleaning, as myself and my mates will be here for a few days."

She started fluttering around excitedly. "Do you want lunch and supper made?"

"Some lunch, but I want to make supper."

She nodded, still fluttering around excitedly.

.HP

So it was later that evening that Harry Flooed to his beloved's room, just moments before they arrived.

"Harry, is everything alright?" They asked simultaneously.

Harry sent them a smile and held his hands out to them. When they placed them in his, he pulled them towards the fire.

"I have decided to kidnap you, with full permission from Minerva. You may pack a weekend bag if you so decide. The Floo address is Black Knight Manor."

They exchanged looks, "and Minerva knows?"

"Only about kidnapping you. I hadn't finished plans until after we talked."

They nodded and packed a small weekend bag before they all Flooed to the Manor.

Then Harry had Toffy take their bags to the Master bedroom and led the duo to the dining room.

"Where are we, Harry?" They asked as they looked around.

Harry looked at them and sent them a nervous smile. "We are in a Peverell home in Ireland."

Their eyes widened slightly before returning to normal.

They entered the dining room and gasped, seeing the spread in front of them. Steak, potatoes, broccoli, Brussels, beans, and a few others.

Severus pulled him into a kiss, knowing he had prepared it. "Thank you," he said to which Lucius reiterated.

He gave them a calmer smile and gestured them to sit.

They talked of inconsequential things, until at the end when the two older men took Harry's hands and popped a question.

"Will you marry us love? We know we are Soul Bound, but we want everyone to know you're ours."

His eyes widened but he nodded, too choked up to speak.

They placed a ring on his finger.

He then threw his arms around them and kissed them.

"Did you have something you wanted to say love?" Questioned Severus.

He nodded, feeling nervous again.

They moved to the sitting room and Harry took their hands and looked at them.

"I…" He shut his mouth and frowned wondering how to say.

Lucius could see how worried Harry was over whatever he had to say, so he reached over and pulled him onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around him, Severus coming closer, before asking, "what is it baby?"

Harry buried his face in Lucius's throat before saying, "I'm pregnant."

Silence descended as they absorbed what was told to them.

Lucius squeezed tighter before lifting his hand around and lifting Harry's head. "Truly?" he questioned, to which Harry nodded.

The older men exchanged looks before Lucius pressed a hard kiss to Harry's mouth, devouring him.

Harry's breath caught as he rode out the intensity before he pulled away, only for Severus to steal his own deep kiss.

"Why were you so nervous to tell us?" Questioned Severus to which he answered softly, "I didn't know if you wanted anymore…" He trailed off.

They pressed another kiss to his mouth. "We want a large family baby, being as how we know how it is to grow up in a single child household. And besides that, we want at least one heir for each of your titles and the Prince's, being as how Rosalina doesn't want it."

"Well Teddy has control of Tonks, Lupin and Black. Those were the only ones he wanted."

They nodded as they did the math.

"At least nine children? You seriously want that many with me?"

They nodded and Harry leaned over and did a three-way kiss, which then lead to other activities.

Gently they took him this time, knowing they'd already impregnated him.

Soft sighs and moans echoed around the room as Severus gently took the pregnant man, and Lucius set to driving the three of them crazy, before switching.

They laid cuddled together as they basked in the afterglow.

"I love you Severus, Lucius." Harry said after a few moments of silence.

They tightened their grip on him. "Love you too baby." And they drifted to sleep, hands covering Harry's stomach protectively.

The rest of the weekend flew by and the trio returned to Hogwarts, to be greeted by Minerva.

"How was your weekend?" She questioned as soon as she saw them.

Harry smiled up at his two lovers before saying, "it was perfect, Minnie."

Severus chuckled as Lucius shook his head.

Lucius then wrapped his arm around Harry, resting his hand on Harry's stomach, Severus following suit.

Minerva's eyes widened, "this is why you kidnapped them?"

Harry nodded, "I had news to tell them. And I wanted them to be the first I told, well except my healer, naturally, being as they are the other parents."

She started smiling, "did you see Poppy?" To which Harry shook his head.

"I went to Healer Mueller," their eyes widened, knowing she has a very good record, "just for confirmation. Anything else I wanted these two with me."

Minerva nodded her understanding before gesturing the trio to follow her, never noticing a woman with brown eyes and bushy hair watching them, excitement thrumming through her at seeing the happiness on her dearest friends face.

.HP

So it was breakfast the next morning that Hermione squealed, seeing the ring on his finger.

It was a gold base with an onyx and lapis lazuli surrounding an emerald. Whereas Lucius was a lapis lazuli surrounded by emeralds and Onyxes and Severus was lapis lazuli and emeralds surrounding an onyx.

She excitedly gave him a hug, glad that there weren't too many students nearby. And to see the excitement and happiness in his eyes.

Draco and Rosalina sneered at Hermione until they saw what had her excited. Their eyes widened before they looked back and forth at their papa/uncle, father, and bearer/Potter.

They chose not to say anything as they could see the obvious love between them and just wanted them happy.

They had noticed the looks however and decided to talk to them after classes, which they did, hours later.

"Draco, Rosalina come, we need to talk."

The two exchanged looks but nodded and followed.

Lucius said the password to the portrait and the quintet walked in, sitting where they can.

"Alright Rosa, Draco? What is it?"

" You plan to marry him?" Questioned Rosa, to which they nodded.

"Technically, we are already married, we are just making it official" explained Severus, causing her to frown then nod.

"How long have you been courting?" Questioned Draco, causing them to jerk.

"Didn't we tell you?" Questioned Lucius. "We started the process in March of 2025 but officially the July thirty-first of the same year. And we picked back up as soon as Harry woke in October."

They frowned but nodded, not really objecting but curious.

Draco held his hand out to Harry before saying, "welcome, officially, to the family, crazy and mismatched though we are."

Harry grinned and took Draco's hand, shaking it.

"Speaking of family," Severus began, getting Rosalina and Draco's attention as he sat beside Harry, "we will be adding more to said family."

They perked up, excited at the news, "when?" Questioned Rosalina.

The elder two exchanged smiles before saying, "in about six months."

The two gaped at their parental figures, even as Harry covered his mouth and chuckled.

"Seriously?" Questioned Draco, finally coming out of his shock.

"Yes, we think Harry is about three months gone. We will confirm it when we see the healer."

"And you kept the news from them?" Demanded Rosalina, jealous as she could see the love her bearer already had of the fetus.

Harry held his hands up, "I haven't hid it from them. I didn't develop symptoms until two weeks ago and at first I thought I had a flu. However, when it persisted past the week mark, I started noticing other symptoms, symptoms I had with you. The nausea continued, but I noticed instead of not being hungry, like with the flu, I wanted something constantly. Then, I also noticed the slight bump of my stomach. I went Friday evening to get it confirmed, before kidnapping Severus and Lucius away from here to tell them, in private."

She nodded and turned away, so didn't notice her fathers frown, but Harry and Draco did, and Harry waved them towards the kitchen.

They frowned at him, but nodded and did as told.

Harry stood silently and walked to Rosalina, placing his hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump and look at who touched her. "I have always loved you Rosalina, but I didn't know how to get you to love me too. Your brainwashed fathers made you stay from me, and I couldn't stand to see that look of anger you always gave me, when you were a baby. I suppose it's my fault for not realizing they were under a spell, they had loved me completely, but I was still insecure to it, as I have been hated, by them and others, for so long, that when I finally got some positive emotion, I always doubted it, as I guess I figured it was easier to hate than to love, being as as I said, I have always been hated, in one form or another. I just wanted them happy, if what it took was for me to be gone, then so be it. They were more important, them and you."

The men frowned, from where they were, being able to hear them.

She sighed and turned to him, wrapping her arms around her bearer. "I know. Doesn't stop this irrational jealousy that that baby is going to have three men raising it, loving it, while one of them walked out on me."

Harry ran his fingers through her hair, as he winked at the men peaking around the corner. "I know, and I can't apologize enough for that, but we have to move past it. We are a family, whether you want to admit it or not, Rosalina…"

She nodded and stepped away from Harry, leaving, going to see her fiance. She nodded to her fathers and brother and kept walking.

Draco also left, going to see his sweetheart as well, waving to his fathers and Harry.

Harry walked over to Severus and Lucius and sat in Severus's lap, facing said man. "Hi, love."

Severus wrapped his arms around the back of Harry and said, "hello, beloved. How are you?"

Harry paused a moment before speaking, "relieved."

They raised an eyebrow at him, "how so?"

"It's the first time Rosalina's talked to me, without anger."

Severus tightened his grip on Harry, Lucius rubbing his thigh. "I know. And you handled it well, baby, even if I hate to think about when it was over, as I-we-know we broke you and our promise…"

Harry shook his head and cupped Severus's cheeks, "I broke my promise to stay with you always. I just couldn't stand to see you ignoring me, or the way Rosalina glared so fiercely at me."

Lucius moved closer to them and cupped Harry's face, "we should have realized something was wrong with us. We love you more than life itself, and yet we still belittled and hurt you. We apologized for that."

Harry sighed before leaning forward and kissing his two men, letting the past lie.

The two older men had no problem with that, and kissed him gently, before growing more heated. *YAOI*

Severus stood and carried their young man to the bedroom, gently setting him down and disrobing him, before watching as he scooted up the bed, bare as the day he was born, even as he placed a pillow under him, raising his hips and buttock.

Lucius moaned at the sight, and both men disrobed as well, before joining Harry on the bed. Severus went and knelt in front of Harry, while Lucius carried on, heading up towards the headboard.

Severus leant down and kissed Harry for a moment before kissing a trail over to the corner of his mouth, nibbling on his ear, before going down his neck, biting hard on the juncture where shoulder met neck, getting a moan from the man beneath him. He then continued on his path, going down to suck and nip at a nipple, Lucius tormenting it's twin.

Harry arched into them and moaned, hand gripping their hair.

The two men exchanged looks and Severus continued on his downward path, Lucius taking over Harry's torment. Said blond gently tugged Harry's nipple, getting a gasp from its owner.

Severus nibbled the tip of Harry's cock, getting a jerk, and held his hips down as he nibbled his way down, taking the cock further in his mouth. Up and down he went as he bobbed his head on the cock. He reached further down and started rolling Harry's balls, while his other hand performed a wandless, wordless cleansing charm in Harry, and he summoned lube.

Severus gently pulled away from the cock in his mouth and gave a lick along the vein on the underside before teabagging his balls, other hand going to his pucker to tease.

Harry let out a moan as he thrashed, wanting them to take him, but knowing they would take their time.

"Shh, baby, relax, shh, let go. Let us take care of you…" murmured Lucius as Severus continued his torment.

Severus raised his head and locked eyes with Harry, and licked at the pucker, sucking on it, getting a moan, before he slid a finger in, still tracing the rim. He thrust the finger in slowly, drawing out a moan and a sigh, before he decided he wanted to play some more and picked up the pace, before slowing again, alternating it. He then went back to playing with the balls and gently squeezed them in his hand, mouth covering the tip of the cock.

Several long moments passed, before they decided to end his torment, and Severus slid up, pressing his weight down gently on Harry, and after a few moments, breathed, "Harry…open your eyes and look at me."

Harry did as told and Severus stole his lips as he placed himself at his entrance. "You okay baby?"

Harry nodded and wrapped his arms around Severus's neck, nibbling on his neck, to which Severus arched his neck for a moment, before he watched as he sank himself in his beloved.

Harry cried out at being full once more. "Alright baby?"

Harry nodded, and Severus started to slowly rock into him. Severus rolled them so Harry was on top and watched as his beautiful man rode his cock, head thrown back in ecstasy. Harry then sat forward, the slight bump of his belly resting against Severus's stomach, and sped up.

Lucius groaned as he watched Severus sink into Harry before he reached out and gripped Harry's hip, making him take longer and deeper thrusts, as he watched the greedy hole swallow Severus.

The two exchanged looks before they stopped Harry's thrust, getting an impatient wiggle from the pregnant man.

"Shh, Harry, will you allow us to try something?"

Harry stilled, "will it hurt?"

Severus winced at the question, "more than likely."

Harry thought, as quickly and clearly as he could, before nodding.

With permission, they eased him back into a rhythm that had him sighing in relief, before picking up the pace, getting a loud moan as his prostate was hit repeatedly.

Lucius reached under Harry and rubbed his cock, causing him to release, spraying his cum on Severus's chest. Severus came moments later, and Lucius cleaned up Harry's mess. Severus waited a moment to give Harry a breather before he eased out of Harry. He then handed him to Lucius, who laid on his back and had Harry straddle him, facing him.

"Sev, Luc?"

Severus kissed Harry's shoulder, "shh Harry. Trust us."

He took a deep breath and nodded, so Severus turned around and got out his lube with an extra-strength pain reliever and muscle relaxant in it and nodded at Lucius, who slowly slid Harry down onto his cock. He then held Harry still, causing said man to raise his head to look at him.

Lucius leant up for a kiss and soothingly, "relax. If you don't think you can handle this we won't try again."

He searched his face before nodding once, laying his head on Lucius's chest and taking a deep breath.

Severus reached around and gently trailed his finger over the stretched pucker before going back to lubing it, and repeating the process. Once Harry was relaxed, he gestured Lucius to move slowly, and gently he pushed a finger in beside Lucius's cock.

Harry stiffened as he understood, but he didn't stop them. His cock jumped, slapping Lucius, at the thought of both his beloved's in him at once.

Lucius gave Severus a small smile and stilled Harry once more, letting Severus slid his finger in deeper, without pause.

Harry moaned, in pain and pleasure, causing both men to still for a moment, before Harry said, "continue."

Severus took a deep breath and stretched Harry around the cock further. He scissored the finger repeatedly, until some tension gave before he added another, getting a slight wince from the man.

Lucius soothed Harry as Severus slowly scissored his fingers further apart, taking care not to cause too much pain. He continued scissoring his fingers until five were in there before he asked, "are you okay to continue or are you done Harry?"

Harry pushed back, "continue Severus. Don't know if I'll be able to try this often, you know."

Severus pressed a kiss to the pucker and consequently the cock in said pucker, before he trailed his lips upwards and kissed a line up his back, getting a moan as he found some sensitive spots. He mouthed the spots for a moment before he continued upwards, allowing his cock to rest against the loosened hole. He nodded at Lucius, who slowly began to push out, only for Severus to gently push in, stopping every once in a while for Harry to get used to two cocks in him.

"Okay Harry?"

He nodded, face buried in Lucius's shoulder before he flung his head back as he gasped as they hit his prostate, to see tears on his face, which Lucius then began to wipe away for a few moments before grabbing his hip and using it as leverage, began to rock forwards, Severus pulling out.

Soon they settled into a rhythm and the pace picked up slightly, Harry being swept away by the double assault.

They cried out as they came, both men in Harry and Harry over Lucius. They gently pulled out, and Severus made sure their were no tears before going to start the bath.

He then returned momentarily and rubbed a potion on and in the pucker, taking the edge of pain from it before he lifted Harry and carried him to the bath, Lucius following.

Severus stepped into the water, and gently lowered Harry into it, getting a wince for his effort. Lucius sat in the bath and held Harry to him gently as he began to wash him. "Alright baby?"

Harry sighed blissfully before saying, "A little sore, even with Severus's amazing potions."

They nodded, and sat in silence, letting his muscles relax before they began to bathe him. He then reciprocated it before they got out, Lucius carrying Harry and placed him on his side, before moving back to the cabinets and getting out a message oil.

He then moved back over to Harry, to find Severus there, laying out some blankets, to which he could lay on to protect his belly from the pressure of him lying on it.

Lucius climbed onto the bed and, kneeling behind Harry, poured some oil on his hands, rubbing it together to warm it, before he began to knead at his legs, thighs, buttocks, and lower back.

Severus took the hint and began to massage Harry's neck, shoulders and upper back.

Harry moaned as he melted into the bedding, and allowed his loves to do as they pleased.

As Lucius kneaded his buttocks, he couldn't help but lean forward and place a kiss there.

After some time, they turned him over, getting a whimper from Harry, before they began on his front.

By the time they finished, Harry was hard again, but also half asleep. They exchanged looks and Lucius leaned down and took the cock in his mouth, getting a groan, before he bobbed his head, wanting only to make his beloved come, which he did quickly.

Lucius then slid further up and kissed Severus, sharing Harry's taste, before laying in the middle of the bed, the two younger men on either side of him, hands clasped over his chest.

They frowned, not liking this position, so they pulled Harry into the middle and wrapped around him, protectively, much more comfortable this way.

The trio fell to sleep shortly thereafter, never noticing the glow that settled in them. *YAOI END*

.HP

The following morning, Harry woke with the overwhelming urge to pee, so he scrambled out of his lovers hold, shivering at the cold, before he made it to the bathroom and gave into the urge.

Some time later, he was relieved and left the bathroom, slightly limping, onto to bump into Severus.

Severus grabbed his shoulders to stabilize him, before asking, "Are you alright?"

Harry grabbed Severus's face and pressed a kiss to his mouth, before saying, "I'm fine. Still a little sore, though."

Severus noticed his lack of attire and tsked, before he snatched him up and carried him to the bed, "why are you up? It's only a quarter till five."

Harry startled before answering, snuggling back into the warmth, "I had to pee and didn't feel like looking for something to put on."

Severus shook his head, an amused look in his eyes, before he leant over and kissed Harry gently. "Turn over so I can check again that no damage has been done."

Harry huffed at him, but did as told, jumping slightly as cold fingers probed into him. "There's no damage, but it will be tender for a few days, love."

Harry nodded and rested his head on Severus's chest as he came back to bed.

Severus ran his fingers through Harry's hair, calming him back to sleep, before joining him for a few more hours.

Later, they woke and got ready for their classes, eating breakfast in their room rather than the Great Hall, before sharing a kiss and heading to classes.

At lunch time, they headed to the Great Hall, and had lunch their.

Hermione, meanwhile, explained to Ron what had caused her to squeal the previous day and Ron was now on the lookout for him.

As they were heading to their classes, after lunch, Ron stopped in front of them. "You should probably let mum know of your upcoming nuptials. She loves you, you know, and she's missed you terribly…"

Lucius snorted but didn't comment, nor did Severus or Harry, not until that night, as they settled onto the couch.

"Alright, what cunning little plan do you have?" questioned Severus to Harry, who faked an innocent look.

Lucius then gave him a look, "alright, what have you planned?"

He looked mock offended when he said, "what makes you think I have any plans?"

They snorted before saying, "you have been planning since the male Weasley you should see his mother," they said together, getting a glare from the other, and a chuckle from Harry.

"Don't know how cunning it is, but I do kind of want to see the Weasley's." He held up a hand before they could protest and continued, "listen to me loves and then decide."

They pouted slightly but nodded.

So Harry began to explain his idea, "so I had the idea that Severus and I could go to the Weasley's home, while you went to the Ministry Lucius."

Intrigued, they gestured him to continue. "If, as we thought, Ginny is the reason for our separation, then she will try again if we are together…"

"And how will you stop her succeeding?" questioned Lucius, somewhat angry and still intrigued.

Harry reached around and smacked him upside the back of his head. "If you will let me speak. To answer your question, I have created a spell that will disallow other spells from working on the wearer, unless they have a healer's aura, which would be bright emerald green or turquoise. And before you ask, yes, I can see auras. Now may I get back to explaining my idea?"

He looked at Lucius who nodded, then Severus for good measure, who also nodded.

He then continued. "So Severus is with me and Lucius in Ministry. If something happens, I'll call Lucius, who can then go to the Auror division. And Severus can keep us safe."

"How will you contact Lucius, love?"

Harry thought for a moment before standing and heading to their room a moment before coming back with three galleons.

"And how are these going to help us?" questioned Lucius, to which Harry frowned, before rolling his eyes, "how do you think the DA met up? We had a way, you know."

Severus held his hands out to Harry, curious, "well?"

Harry placed his hands in Severus's before he sat back down and tapped one galleon, then the other two. He took the second and third and handed them to Severus and Lucius, before taking the first one into his hands and thinking, sending a message.

The coins in Severus's and Lucius's hands heated, and then a message played in their head. I love you.

They looked at him before, as one, gathering him in their arms, getting a chuckle from the man.

"So, will the idea work?"

Severus and Lucius thought it over before nodding. "It'll work. However, before we do the plan, I want us formally bonded."

Harry nodded, agreeing to the terms.

.HP

So it was Friday afternoon that Harry, Severus, and Lucius were in Minerva's office and they had just been married, by Kingsley. Harry had Andromeda and Teddy as his witnesses; Lucius had Draco and Dominic as his; and Severus had Rosalina and Sean (Draco's courter) as his witnesses. It was a simple ceremony and they were given the rest of the weekend off, to have a small 'honeymoon'.

They nodded their farewells and the trio went back to Black Knight Manor, where the elves had a romantic dinner prepared for the trio.

They gently settled Harry down, remembering he is pregnant, and then went to their own seats, and enjoying the quiet. *YAOI*

Harry finished first and after giving his beloved's a kiss, headed to the bedroom, while he waited.

Severus and Lucius looked at one another and finished up, rising as one and heading to the bedroom, moaning as they saw, Harry nude, laying sprawled out on the bed.

Lucius was the first to him and he laid over him, trapping his wrists in one hand and kissed his new husband.

Severus snapped out of it and joined in, Lucius releasing Harry's wrists before burning a trail down Harry's body. Severus gave Harry a heated kiss, swallowing his moan, as Lucius sucked on the part that was desperately leaking for them. Severus broke the kiss and nibble and nipped his way down Harry's front, stopping to tease Harry's nipples before he continued, switching spots with Lucius.

Severus then reached down and fondled Harry's balls before reaching upwards and stroking his cock, having to clench his own cock so as not release early, seeing his beautiful beloved spread out on the bed, the proof of their love evidence by the bump on his belly. And seeing his sinful mate, staking his claim on Harry, leaving love bites here and there, but being gentle of the baby bump.

Severus then began to work Harry into a frenzy, alternating his pace, and when he caught on, alternating it again.

Harry moaned at the double assault, tugging at the blond hair that was at his chest level, getting that mouth to lift. "Please," he begged, wanting to be filled, and Lucius and Severus exchanged looks and swapped places again, before Lucius began to prepare Harry.

Harry gave Severus a pleading look and Severus walked over to him, sitting level with his head and Harry turned his head and sucked on the tip, causing Severus's hand to fly to his hair as he let out a moan, which caught Lucius's attention.

Said blond's breath hitched at the sight before him for a moment before he grabbed the lube that Severus had moved closer and began to prepare his baby, impatient to be in him.

Lucius, after thoroughly preparing him, began to ease into Harry, who let out a long moan, causing Severus to moan. Lucius began a slow pace, before gradually picking up, Severus thrusting in time with it.

Harry swallowed around Severus's cock, causing him to hiss, and bobbed his head as best he could.

Soon the three came over or in their beloved, Harry swallowing all of the load.

Lucius turned over and laid back, still in his Harry, knowing that Harry wanted to try it again, something they'd been getting practice at; double penetration.

Severus shook his daze off and went behind Harry and began to stretch him wider, letting him relax, and stretching the muscles as far as possible.

When Harry was as ready as possible, Severus eased in as Lucius began to ease out, before Lucius eased in and Severus eased out. Soon they found a rhythm that worked and sped up, with each thrust hitting Harry's prostate. They cried out as they came, claiming Harry again, together, inside and out.

They eased out and Severus used the postcoital bliss to exam Harry, to make sure they didn't cause any damage.

He began a warm bath and settled Harry into it, amused by the dazed look on their beloved.

After a short time, they returned to the bedroom, where new sheets were on the bed and Harry's nest was prepared, waiting to give him a massage.

Severus began to massage his legs, thighs, hips, lower back, and buttocks, while Lucius did his neck, shoulder, arms and upper back.

Harry sighed as he relaxed into their care.

Severus got to his buttocks and could not resist. He spread the cheeks and poured some massage oil on the pucker before he massaged it in, causing Harry to jump. He released the cheeks and finished up before going back to the pucker. He then spread the cheeks again and sucked on the pucker, drawing out a moan from Harry, and a look from Lucius.

Severus arched his brow before going back to his 'treat'. He swirled his tongue around it before he abruptly stabbed said appendage into the hole, tasting himself, Luc and Harry mixed together. He moaned before lapping at it and slowly sinking a finger into Harry. Soon he added another as he then trailed down and lapped at his balls for a few moments before he rose up and gently slid into Harry. "Alright baby?"

"Perfect," Harry breathed as he pushed himself back, wanting to get Severus to move, to which he did.

What felt like hours later, they came and they checked to make sure he was okay before they switched, taking turns for hours.

After the last round, Severus, Lucius and Harry were panting, though Harry was almost unconscious, but Severus and Lucius cleaned Harry again before themselves and the bed, and laid curled up wrapped around one another. *YAOI ENDS*

.HP

The following week, Harry, Severus and Lucius put the plans into action; Severus and Harry heading to the Burrow and Lucius to the Ministry.

Harry knocked as soon as he arrived, hearing the army of people behind the door.

Charlie opened the door, "Harry!" he called, getting the army's attention as he gathered his 'younger brother' in a hug. He pulled back when he noticed the baby bump, but Harry held his finger to his lip as he wanted it to be a secret for a while. Charlie also noticed the ring on his finger and looked at Severus, seeing a similar one on his finger.

Severus nodded at the unasked question, as they were interrupted by George, who also took the warning.

They stepped in to see Molly, Arthur, their children and grandchildren and even some great grandchildren.

"HARRY!" screamed Molly, to which she hugged him, thinking nothing of his bump.

"Mrs. Weasley," he answered back quietly.

She then ushered him and Severus to the backyard, where most of her brood were and said, "look who I found!"

The students quieted before cheering at their favorite professor. Harry gave them a small smile before he turned his attention to the patriarch. "Mr. Weasley…"

"Arthur, or dad," he corrected as he wrapped his arms around Harry, noticing the ring and belly. He raised a brow at him but Harry just smiled, casting a glance at Severus and back.

His eyes widened slightly but he nodded, understanding that he wanted it kept quiet for a little while.

"HARRY!" screeched Hermione as she gently tackled Harry, being the only one there, except Arthur, Charlie and Kingsley who were aware of his pregnancy.

She guided him to the table and let him sit. Molly then began bringing the food out.

After hours of fun and cutting up, Harry finally cleared his throat as some of the others were away from them, Ginny having been trying to get Harry's attention the whole time.

When he had most of their attention, he stood and said, "I have an announcement or two. The first," he glanced at Severus, before going back to looking at the others, "is that last weekend, I was married." They saw Ginny's face tightened before he continued. "The second is that, I am pregnant," he dodged as he saw a flash of light come from Ginny.

Severus then bound her and contacted Lucius.

Severus then went to Harry and wrapped his arms around him, keeping an eye on Ginny and the others.

"We had only come to have a nice evening, but seeing as she attacked my Harry, you know I have no choice," said Severus, chillingly.

Arthur bowed his head in acknowledgement, just as Lucius and the Auror's arrived. Lucius immediately went to Harry and wrapped both of them up, "are you alright, loves?"

Ron asked, "how did you call them so quickly?"

"Harry said that he had an idea, that the DA used, in case we were separated and he needed one us, being as he is pregnant."

The Auror's straightened, as they acknowledged Harry's slight bump, now knowing that it was a baby bump.

"Arrest Ginerva Molly Weasley, gentlemen, for attempted murder of an heir to a Noble and Ancient House."

"Which house?" questioned Nathaniel Longbottom.

They looked at one another, as they hadn't decided yet. "At the moment, it's not been decided yet, as Harry is heir to multiple houses, however…"

"Peverell," Harry breathed, looking at his two husbands to make sure it was alright.

"Alright then. The Heir of the Peverell family."

Their eyes widened, both Weasley's and the Aurors. Nathaniel Longbottom shook himself and went to Ginny, lifting her up.

"Before you go…" Harry straightened from his overprotective mates, and spoke again, in an authoritative voice, "I, Lord Prewitt," gasps echoed around the yard, knowing that that was their mother/grandmother's maiden name, "hereby disown Ginevra Molly Weasley, for the attempted murder of a Noble Heir, and for interfering with a Soul Bond. So mote it be."

Ginny cried out as her magic weakened, her family magic from her mother's side leaving her.

"How had she interfered with a Soul Bond?" Nathaniel asked.

"She hit them with an insecurity charm, disbelieving hex, silencing charm and a mild dislike charm over twenty years ago. How do I know this? Her thoughts are screaming at me." Severus and Lucius started for a moment before reaching down their bond to shield him slightly. "She has a red journal in her room, it's hidden under her pillow, and a few under her floorboards. She has been obsessed with me for years. They will have her ideas, dreams, and plans for what happened."

Nathaniel frowned before nodding, sending his twin, William, to gather the books.

They sat in silence for a little while, while they wait for William to returned, which he did after a few minutes.

Severus and Lucius held Harry close to them, "how are you beloved?"

He buried his face in their chest. "I have a headache. And am ready to return to Hogwarts."

They rubbed his back as they waited.

William returned and in his hand was a bag, with multiple books. He gestured towards his brother and they nodded and left.

Harry hugged Arthur, before saying, "see you later Uncle Arthur."

Arthur and Lucius spluttered, "what do you mean?"

"Lily Evans was not a Muggle-born as she was thought to be. She was born to Gideon Prewitt and Alejandro Rivas. Alejandro tried to tell Gideon however, his letter could never reach him. He died in an air raid."

Ron wrapped his arms around Harry, ignoring Lucius and Severus for a moment, "you're my cousin? Biologically my cousin?"

Harry nodded and Ron tightened his grip on him before saying to Lucius and Severus, "welcome to the family, mismatched and crazy though we are."

They regarded him for a moment and nodded before pulling Harry back to them.

Lucius then turned to Arthur, "I think Harry's had enough for today, so we will be taking him back to the school."

Arthur nodded, solemnly and watched as Harry, Lucius, Severus, Hermione and Ron returned to Hogwarts.

.HP

A few days later, saw Harry, Lucius and Severus walking through the Ministry, heading straight for the Aurors department, only to find Nathaniel and William were with Kingsley.

They decided to head to the Minister's office and, knocking on the door and getting a 'come in'.

The three entered and Kingsley sat up, watching the trio as they came in.

"Harry, Lucius, Severus, what can I do for you?"

Harry nodded towards the Aurors with him. "We needed a few words with them."

He sat up straighter, "is this about Ginny?"

Harry nodded. "I had a few questions."

They looked at Kingsley before looking back at Harry, who then asked, "I need to know, Kingsley, whether, what I went through can be added to her charge."

KIngsley frowned, "some but not all, being as how you were under a depression, she can be blamed for some."

He nodded before turning his attention back to the twins. "If you hadn't realized, I had a few additional offenses to add to her list."

They nodded and gestured for him to continue.

"Due to her actions twenty years ago, I want to add the…" Severus and Lucius took his hand and he took a deep breath to settle himself before he continued, "charge of accessory of rape," the Aurors gasped, "kidnapping, and torture."

"Can you explain?"

Harry squeezed his men's hands but answered, "though it didn't happen immediately after I left, it did happen because of what happened. I was kidnapped, tortured and raped six months before I returned to the Wizarding World seven or so years ago. Had I not been in a depression over losing my Soul Bondeds, I could have taken on my kidnappers, but I couldn't."

They nodded, solemn.

They talked a few more before the men allowed Kingsley and the Aurors get to back to his work.

.HP

EPILOGUE

So it was that life moved on. Ginny went to Azkaban for a few years and remained disowned.

Molly was found guilty of helping her and was temporarily disowned from the Prewitts until she either learned her lesson, or did something so bad she was permanently disown. Luckily she learned her lesson.

Severus, Lucius and Harry had eighteen children altogether, having several sets of multiples, only the boys wanting to carry on the bloodlines, half boys and half girls.

Andromeda helped Harry spoil his babies, as did Teddy.

Teddy married his sweetheart, Donna Arita and had four children together.

Rosalina married Dominic and had six children together, helping her parents take care of their babies when needed.

Draco married Sean and had four children, also helping his parents when needed.

They lived happily, and loved one another wholly.

Harry took over as Headmaster when Minerva retired, bringing back classes that were gotten rid of when Dumbledore took over.

So it was that they were happy and filled with love, as they lived the rest of their days.

THE END

* * *

Rosalina

Twins

Triplets

Twins

Single

Triplets

Triplets

Single

Twins


End file.
